


Against All Odds

by Hils, Lexalicious70



Series: Shear Love [3]
Category: Shear Love, Smallville
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-23
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Sequel to Highway to Hell and So Long Sylvia. In the aftermath of the alien encounter Lex receives some startling news





	1. Chapter 1

Lex stared at his doctor, eyes wide with disbelief. If the man hadn't been his physician since the aftermath of the meteor shower in which Lex had lost his hair, he'd have walked out of the door this instant. "What you're telling me is impossible. I can't be pregnant."

The doctor glanced at a sheaf of papers he held in his hand. "Mr. Luthor, we've run every test possible. All of them have given us the same results."

"But it's not physically possible! I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that." Even in the word of meteor infected weirdness this was above and beyond anything Lex had ever experienced before. "How has this happened? Or more to the point WHEN did it happen?"

"According to the tests, about eight to nine weeks ago. The tests confirm it, Mr. Luthor. You're nearly two months pregnant."

He rubbed his fingers against his temples, feeling the onset of another headache. They'd been coming regularly ever since...well, ever since the aliens. Oh god. "And what do you propose I do?"

"We can do an ultrasound to confirm the presence of a fetus, and then if you wish, we can terminate the pregnancy." The doctor cleared his throat. "Is there something you haven't told me, Lex?"

He paused for a moment, weighing up telling the truth over keeping the secret he'd been keeping ever since Clark had rescued him. "No, nothing. Can we do the ultrasound now?"

"Yes, of course." The doctor adjusted his glasses. "I assume you don't wish to . . . to contact anyone before we do?"

"No. Let's just get on with it, shall we?"

"Of course. This way." He led Lex into a smaller room where the machinery was, and pulled down a fresh paper covering over the padded table after handing Lex a blue cotton gown. "Put this on please."

As he removed his clothes Lex glanced down at his stomach, almost as though he expected a bump to be there now that he'd had this bombshell dropped on him. Everything was as it had been this morning though, and he quickly pulled on the gown.

"Lie back here." The doctor gestured to the table and took down a bottle of clear gel down from a cabinet. The gel was cool as it was smeared onto his stomach and Lex had to hold in a hiss as the scanner was rubbed over him.

"What can you see?"

"Sorry . . . I know it's cold." The doctor gave a half-smile as he watched the screen before him, but then it faded. "My God. You . . . you seem to have formed a-- a womb."

Lex raised his head sharply, craning to see the screen that was currently being blocked by the doctor. "What? How?"

"I can't explain how, Mr. Luthor. But it is there . . . as well as the fetus." He turned the screen so Lex could see and traced the head of the fetus. "Here . . . and here."

Lex stared, his breath caught in his throat. The womb was remarkable in itself but what captured his attention more was the tiny heartbeat pounding rapidly. There was a life growing inside him. A baby. His baby. "I...I see."

Dr. Alan pulled the monitor aside and set the paddle down. "We can terminate this entity easily, Mr. Luthor, and with a minimal amount of pain."

"NO!" He yelled, softening his voice only when he noticed the panicked look on the doctors face. "What I mean is, think of what we can learn from this. If this pregnancy is a success, think of what it will mean in terms of scientific progress."

The doctor looked mildly surprised. "Mr. Luthor, we cannot be sure how this pregnancy will continue. It may affect your body and your health in ways that may result in serious injury, or even death."

"I'm willing to take that chance, doctor. I assume I can rely on your discretion during this."

"Of course, Mr. Luthor." He paused and adjusted his glasses. "Can I assume that you won't be confiding in your father in this matter?"

Lex's eyes widened at the mere suggestion. "Absolutely not. It is imperative he never finds out about this. I'm sure you can appreciate why."

"Yes sir." The doctor wrote out two prescriptions and handed them to Lex. "One is for pre-natal vitamins and one is an anti-nausea medication. Neither will harm the fetus."

Lex folded the slips of paper and put them into his breast pocket. "Any further advice?"

"None for now, Mr. Luthor. I'll see you again in two weeks. If you have any unusual symptoms, please let me know."

With a curt nod and his mind still reeling Lex rose to his feet and shook the doctors hand. "Thank you. I'll see you again soon."

"Take care, Mr. Luthor." The doctor watched him go, and then glanced down at the results again. "Incredible," He muttered.

Lex's hand was already around his cell phone when he got into the carpark, torn between calling Clark and not. Finally he shook his head and got into the car, deciding it was best if Clark was left out of it. Lex was used to dealing with things on his own and this was no different. Before he could start the car, Lex's cell rang. He glanced down at the caller ID and frowned before answering it. "Hello?"

A hesitant voice replied, "Yes . . . hello, is this Lex Luthor?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"I don't know if you remember me, but this is Rod. Rod Hardwick? We . . . uh, we met a few months ago?"

Of course. Rod Hardwick was not a name he was going to forget any time soon. "How can I help you Mr. Hardwick?"

"I was wondering if we could meet for a cup of coffee? There's something I need to discuss with you."

Lex closed his eyes. He really didn't need this on today of all days, but he also remembered the look of pride on Clark's face when he'd given Rod his business card. "Yes, of course. Would this afternoon suit you?"

"That'd be fine, Mr. Luthor. Do you know where the Route Seven diner is?"

He didn't, it not sounding the sort of place Luthors would be encouraged to dine. "I'll find it. Shall we say 3pm?"

"That'd be great. I'll see you then, Mr. Luthor." Rod broke the connection.

Lex raised an eyebrow, not used to anyone but his father hanging up on him. He had to admit he was curious now, and more than a little wary. He had honestly hoped that he would never have to see Rod Hardwick again, but when did he ever get what he wanted. He started the engine and drove home, wondering what this afternoon would hold for him.

* * *

Standing in the living room of his small house, Rod hung up the phone slowly and put the heels of his hands to the sides of his head and squeezed his eyes shut. The headaches were getting worse, as were the strange dreams of Lex Luthor at night, dreams that were so real that upon awakening, Rod expected to open his eyes and see Lex laying in bed next to him. He didn't understand this strange compulsion to see the enigmatic young man again, but Rod knew he'd never feel right again until he met with Lex, and found out what happened during the day he could no longer remember. He glanced at his watch. Still a few hours before he needed to leave to meet Lex, but his house felt so confined these days that he could scarcely stand to be in it any more. He decided to go for a drive, hoping it would clear his head a little and give him some relief for the pain.

And then there was the mark on his inner thigh. Where that had come from he had no idea, but it had been there ever since the day he'd blacked out. There we so many questions and somehow he had a feeling that Lex Luthor held the answers. He got into his car and started to drive.

* * *

As three o'clock came, Lex found the small diner that Rod had told him about, and pulled in. He glanced up at the buzzing neon sign, which was shaped like a cup of coffee, and sighed impatiently. His father would have a field day if he could see his son frequenting a place like this, which now that he thought about it made going inside a little more bearable. He ordered an ice tea, the thought of coffee making his stomach roll, and he waited.

The chime over the door jingled about ten minutes later, and Rod came over to the counter. He was wearing jeans, a white tank top, and a dark green overshirt over the tank. He cleared his throat. "Mr. Luthor."

Lex forced a smile. "Mr. Hardwick. Have a seat, please."

"Thank you, sir." Rod sat down and pulled off his dark sunglasses as he smoothed his moustache with two fingers. "I appreciate you meeting with me. I know how busy you must be."

Trying to keep his tone cordial, even while sitting close to the man who had attacked and kidnapped him, Lex simply nodded. "It sounded urgent. How can I help you?" It was almost ludicrous him offering to help the man who had assaulted him but he carried on.

Rod chewed on his lower lip a moment before replying. "I need you to tell me what happened that day, Mr. Luthor. Ever since then, my life has been a wreck. I don't sleep much because I have these bizarre dreams, I have headaches, and--" Rod reached down and rubbed his thigh, where the mark stood out on his skin. "Just-- please. Tell me what happened."

Lex took a sip of his tea, using the time to allow himself a moment to think. "I appreciate this is frustrating for you, and I can recommend a doctor to help you with your headaches and sleeplessness, but really you have to trust me when I say you're better off not knowing what happened."

"Please." Rod reached over and took one of Lex's hand's imploringly. "Mr. Luthor, the dreams I'm having . . . I think they're more than just dreams. I know that sounds crazy, but if you can tell me anything that might help, I have to know!"

Inwardly Lex recoiled at the man touching him again and he quickly reached for his tea, using it as an excuse to move his hand. "Why don't you tell me about your dreams."

"It's going to sound crazy." Rod ran a hand through his short gingery hair. "But . . . in the dreams, I'm in my house, and there's this weird sobbing sound, right? And it sounds like a man crying for help, almost, but when I follow the sound, it turns into the bleating of a sheep. Baaaa, like that. And when I finally trace the sound to the source, I'm back in my bedroom, and you're there, and . . . the bleating noise has turned into a baby's crying. You're in my bed, holding a baby in your arms."

It took ever fibre of Lex's being for him to keep his face neutral as he listened to Rod's dream confirming what he already suspected. "Do you remember anything about that day? Anything at all? Because you have to understand that your dream doesn't make any sense."

He felt bad for lying to him but it was a necessity to keep his baby safe

"I know it doesn't make sense! A lot of things haven't since that day!" Rod almost shouted, and then wiped his face with one hand. "Look . . . I don't want anything from you but the truth. I'm not after money, or to sell my story to the tabloids . . . I just need to know. Please, Mr. Luthor. I can't remember."

Lex looked at Rod and the obvious distress he was in, remember how he felt when he realised he'd lost seven weeks of his own life after his time in Belle Reve. As much as he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to inflict that on another person. "Alright. I'll tell you what you need to know but not here. Come to my house this evening and I'll tell you what you want to know. I will warn you though, you're not going to like it so if you change your mind before tonight I'll understand."

"No . . . no, I won't." Rod took Lex's hand again and squeezed it gently. "Thank you, Mr. Luthor. Thank you."

Lex wasn't sure that he'd be thanking by the end of the evening but he nodded and finished his tea. "I'll see you tonight then." He was suddenly very, very tired and he desperately wanted to see Clark.

Rod nodded and smiled. "Yes, tonight! Thank you again, Mr. Luthor!"

Lex rose when it became apparent Rod was in no hurry to leave. "I'll inform my staff you're coming. Goodbye." The walk to his car seemed to take an age.

Rod watched him go, his expression slightly feverish. There was something so secretive, so enigmatic, about the pale young man.

Once he was seated in his car Lex found he lacked the energy to do anything except sit there and stare ahead. This had been an exhausting few hours and tonight wasn't going to be any easier. How do you tell someone that they raped and kidnapped you? What he wouldn't give for the simple farmboy life that Clark had.

* * *

Clark stood at the wide open doors of his hayloft fortress as he looked out over the horizon. His heart was heavy for reasons he couldn't quite place; things had been quiet in town, and Lex seemed no worse for his experience with the temporarily crazed policeman, Rod Hardwick.  
Maybe that was the problem. Ever since the shock therapy that had robbed Lex of weeks of his life and the knowledge of Clark's secret, he'd been different; closed down emotionally and distant. It wasn't his Lex and Clark knew it was his fault for letting him get taken in the first place and then failing to save him in time. He would carry the guilt of that around with him forever.

The sound of a high performance motor shook Clark from his thoughts and he looked down to see Lex pulling up alongside the barn. He smiled in spite of himself and called out to Lex as he got out of the car.

As soon as he saw Clark Lex felt himself relax. It really was a wonder how just being close to him allowed him to feel so at ease. He smiled and waved up at Clark before entering the barn  
He climbed the steps and smiled at his young friend. "Hey Clark, how are you?"

"Hey Lex, I'm good. How are you?" He frowned when Lex stepped into the light. "You look tired."

"I'm all right, Clark, I assure you." Lex looked around the loft. "You really like it up here, don't you."

Clark shrugged and moved aside so Lex could come up the steps. "Yeah, it's quiet here. Peaceful."

Lex came to stand beside his quiet friend. "It is. Maybe that's why I find myself coming here, too. I have very few places in my life that are peaceful."

Clark smiled and wrapped a friendly arm around Lex's shoulders. "You can come here whenever you want, Lex. Even if I'm not around."

"Thank you, Clark. I appreciate that." Lex said, even as he longed to lean into Clark's solid form and take refuge in his quiet strength.

"Have you eaten?" Clark asked, reluctantly removing his arm. "I think my mom just finished cooking dinner."

The thought of food made Lex's stomach roll, but at the same time, he knew he had to try and eat a substantial meal to maintain the baby's well-being. "Your mom is an amazing cook, so perhaps I can be persuaded." He offered Clark a tired smile.

Clark beamed, glad he'd been able to talk Lex into staying for a little while. His visits were infrequent and short these days. "Great, let's go."

Lex headed down the stairs with Clark, walking a few steps ahead, when suddenly a dizzy spell washed over him. He swayed on the fifth step from the bottom, his hands instantly rising up to break the fall he knew he was about to take.

It was the sound that alerted Clark first, his sensitive hearing picking up the softest of gasps coming from Lex. He turned just in time to catch him as he fell. "Lex!"

Lex reached out and gripped the steely muscles of Clark's big right arm, steadying himself as he waited for the dizziness to pass. "All right, Clark," He gasped. "I'm all right. Just . . . got a bit dizzy for a moment."

"Have you eaten today at all? Are you getting sick? What is it?" He couldn't stop the stream of questions falling from his lips but he was worried. Lex never got sick. Something was wrong.

"Clark, please." Lex squeezed his eyes shut, praying to whatever god favoured fools and Luthors, if there were any, that he wouldn't vomit in front of, or worse yet, on his friend. "I need to sit down a moment."

Clark cursed himself for not thinking of Lex first. "Of course. Lean on me for minute and we'll go back up to the couch." What he actually wanted to do was pick Lex up and carry him to save his friend any further discomfort.

Lex nodded wearily and leaned on Clark as they made it back up the stairs. His stomach was still roiling miserably.

Once Lex was sat down Clark took a step back, not really sure what to do now. "Do you need anything? A glass of water maybe? Should I call a doctor? Or get my mom?"

"No! No doctor. And please don't disturb you mother." Lex closed his eyes. "A glass of cool water would be good though, Clark, thank you."

He had to almost physically restrain himself from using his speed as he walked back to the house and got a glass of water for Lex. Seeing Lex weak and sick like this just served as a reminder of how Lex had been in Belle Reve. Whatever was wrong with Lex now, Clark would do whatever he could to make it better.

"Here you are," he said with a worried smile as he handed the glass to Lex.

"Thank you, Clark." Lex managed a weak smile as he sipped the water. He rested the cool glass against his forehead for a moment to clear the fog there, and then took another sip.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked softy, biting back the surges of questions that were running through his head. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Almost without being aware of it, Lex put his free hand on his belly and rested it there. "No, Clark." He said softly. "Not at the moment . . . I'm just very glad you're here."

Clark gave a small smile and carefully took a seat beside Lex. "You'll tell me if you need anything, right? I hate to see you sick like this."

"I'm quite all right, Clark." Lex took another sip of the water. "Just a dizzy spell."

Clark didn't believe him. He'd known Lex long enough to know when he was keeping things to himself, but he let it slide. He was hardly one to accuse others of keeping secrets. "You should probably eat something. Let me know when you're ready and we'll have another go at walking to the house."

Lex nodded weakly. "I'll try, Clark."

Standing up Clark extended a hand to Lex. "Let me help you."

Lex took the offered hand and allowed Clark to help him to his feet. Clark paused, waiting to see if Lex needed support or whether he wanted to walk on his own. Lex took a deep breath and then headed for the steps, moving slowly but purposefully. Clark followed, tensed and ready to move if Lex show so much as a sign that he was going to fall. Thankfully they made it to the house without further incident. "Mom! Clark called as they entered. It's ok if Lex stays for dinner isn't it? He's not feeling so good."

Martha looked up. "Lex, sweetheart? What is it?" She went to him instantly and put a hand on his forehead. Lex allowed the touch, but frowned slightly. "It's nothing, Mrs. Kent. I just had a brief dizzy spell. I suppose I haven't eaten much."

She pulled her hand away when there was no sign of fever. "Well, sit down. Dinner's almost ready. Clark, can you help your father set the table. Would you like something to drink, Lex?"

"I had some water Mrs. Kent, but I wouldn't mind a bit of fruit juice, if you have any. It'll help raise my blood sugar."

"Of course. Just make yourself comfortable. You really should take better care of yourself though." She took some juice out of the fridge and poured some into a large glass before handing it to Lex.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent. I try my best." He toasted her with the glass and took a sip.

Clark busied himself in the kitchen getting plates ready but every few moments he would glance over at Lex, just to make sure he was ok.

Lex sipped the juice and felt the dizziness fade, only to be replaced by a sudden ravenous hunger. His stomach growled loudly and Martha looked over, amused. "Well Lex! I guess you haven't eaten much, have you!"

She went over and checked the food, satisfied that it was ready. As soon as Clark was done putting out the plates she set an enormous pie and several different types of vegetable on the table. "Well, I know one of us is hungry. I hope the rest of you are too."

Lex smiled as Clark eyed the pie with obvious eagerness. "Everything smells wonderful, Mrs. Kent."

"Well, no use in us all just staring at it. Clark, do you want serve. Guests first, remember."

Clark nodded. "I know, mom." He made Lex a plate with heaping portions of chicken, potatoes and mixed veggies, which he set in front of Lex with a hopeful smile.

Martha smiled encouragingly. "Don't wait for us, Lex. You start. It sounds like you need it."

Lex gave the redhead another smile, unable to be annoyed by her words. Something in her touched his heart in a way that no woman had since his mother had died. He tasted the chicken and nodded. "It's delicious."

Martha smiled happily and nodded to her son and husband that they could start eating. They mostly ate in silence, with Lex eating slowly and sipping his juice. He stole glances at Clark in the meantime, and several times, he caught the young man stealing glances at him as well.

"What are you doing this evening, Lex?" Clark finally asked between mouthfuls of food. "Can you stay for a bit after dinner?"

"Actually Clark, I have an appointment, but I thank you for the invitation."

Clark's face fell. He knew it was too much to hope to have Lex for more than a couple of hours. He was always so busy. "Oh, ok."

Lex hesitated. "Actually, Clark . . . I was hoping you'd accompany me."

Startled Clark glanced at his parents. "Is it a business meeting?" Lex had never before invited him to any of his meetings and Clark was more than a little curious.

"Ah . . . not quite. Actually I'm meeting with Rodney Hardwick? Do you remember him, Clark?"

Clark's eyes widened. "Lex, why are you meeting with him!"

"It's at his request, Clark. There's questions he needs the answers to."

"Who is Rodney Hardwick?" Jonathan asked with a frown

Lex glanced up, almost having forgotten the elder Kents were in the room. "He's a young man who I became acquainted with several weeks ago, Mr. Kent. A policeman."

Clark fell silent. He certainly wasn't going to discuss exactly how they knew him in front of his parents. "Can I go?"

Jonathan reached for a biscuit. "A cop? Lex, have you gotten into some sort of trouble?"

Lex shook his head. "I can assure you Mr. Kent, it's not a legal or criminal matter."

Clark's eyes flitted between the two men he cared about most. Wondering who would win what he was sure was about to turn into a battle.

Jonathan sighed and looked over at Clark. "You're getting old enough to make your own decisions now, son . . . but I want you to promise me that you haven't gotten yourself mixed up in anything illegal?"

A hurt look crossed Clark's face. "Of course not, dad."

Jonathan nodded at his son. "All right, son. We're trusting you on this."

Lex felt his hackles rise. "Mr. Kent, you know I'd never get Clark involved in--"

"I don't know that, Lex. But what I do know is that I have to trust my son to make the right choices." Jonathan said sharply.

"Dad, I promise there's nothing wrong. You need to trust Lex as well as me, you know. He's my friend."

Jonathan buttered his biscuit and sighed. "I know, Clark." He glanced up as Martha gave him a warning look, and knew then he had to back down. He gave Lex a decidedly patronizing nod, and Lex returned it briskly before eating more of his chicken.

Clark frowned, wanting nothing more than to storm out to show his dad how strongly he felt about this. There was no way he was leaving Lex on his own here though. "Can you manage dessert? He finally asked, deciding that a change of subject might be the best course of action.

Lex smiled. "Perhaps a small slice of pie, Clark, thank you."

Martha rose from her seat. "I'll get it. Jonathan, can you clear away the dinner dishes."

Jonathan nodded to his wife and followed her after stacking up a few plates, leaving Clark and Lex alone at the table.

"What's going on, Lex?" Clark asked in a hissed whisper. "Has he remembered what he did to you?"

"No, but he desperately wants those memories back, Clark. He wants me to tell him what happened that day."

Clark had to admit he had wondered about that himself. Lex had never told him the full story beyond the fact that Rod had kidnapped him while under the control of aliens. "Are you going to tell him?"

Lex sighed. "I wanted the truth when I lost my memories at Bell Reve, Clark. I understand how he feels.

lark winced. He'd come close on more than one occasion to telling Lex what he'd witness before losing his memories. "Lex, what did happen before I found you?"

The corners of Lex's mouth tightened. "Clark, I...."

Clark placed his hand over his. "Whatever it is you can tell me. I'm your friend and I care about you."

Lex swallowed hard. "He pulled me over on Route 19. At first I thought he was going to ticket me for speeding, but then--"

Clark gave his hand a reassuring squeeze

"He.... he pushed me up against the car. He was talking very strangely... and then he started touching me."

Clark's eyes widened. "Oh, god, Lex."

Lex sighed. "I fought him, naturally. But he tied my hands."

Right now Clark was torn between pulling Lex into holding Lex close and running out, finding Rod and ripping him to shreds.

"There was little I could do, Clark." Lex said softly.

"Of course not, Lex. God, I wish I'd been there to stop him."

"I wish you had too, Clark. But there's not much use in dwelling on that. What's done is done, and now . . . " Lex shook his head. "Something's happened, Clark. Something that must have been the result of Rod's possession by the alien influence."

Clark frowned. "What is it?"

"According to my physician and over a dozen of the best medical tests money can buy . . . I'm pregnant, Clark."

Clark's eyes widened. "What? You can't be. There must be some sort of mistake." He narrowed his eyes and quickly scanned Lex, almost falling off his chair when he saw inside his friend. "Oh, Lex..."

The corners of Lex's mouth tightened as he fought for control. Until now, he had managed his emotions quite well, but Clark's sympathy was nearly enough to undo him. "I'm all right, Clark." He said softly.

It was obvious to Clark that Lex was far from all right. He might have been able to hide it from everyone else, but Clark knew when Lex was keeping things in. Without a moment’s thought, he moved around the table and wrapped his arms around his friend.

Lex stiffened in surprise, but then felt his body relaxing in Clark's arms. He was so warm, so solid. "Clark, your parents . . . “But even as he said it, his arms were sliding around Clark's lean waist.

"I don't care about my parents right now," Clark whispered. "I care about you."

Lex swallowed hard. "I don't know what to do, Clark. The doctor says it seems like a normal pregnancy, but how can it be normal at all, if I'm the one who's pregnant?"

"I don't know Lex, but you don't have to go through this by yourself. I'm your friend and if you need to talk or if you need anything promise you'll come to me." He paused for a moment before letting go of Lex and stepping back. "I don't think you should see Rod tonight. What if he knows about the baby and he wants to hurt you."

"I think he would have hurt me already if that was his intent. Besides . . . I know you'd never let that happen."

Clark clenched his jaw and nodded. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you again, Lex, I promise."

Martha gently cleared her throat from the doorway. "Clark? Lex? Would you like some more pie?"

Clark flushed as he saw his mom standing there. How long had she been watching them? What had she heard? "I'm ok, mom. What about you, Lex?"

"I'm quite full, thank you Mrs. Kent. In fact, Clark and I should be going now." He stood and smiled at her. "Thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

She flashed him a small smile. "You're welcome. Clark, don't stay out too late. You have school tomorrow."

"I won't, mom." Clark smiled at her and then headed for the front door with Lex following.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive back to Lex's house was made mostly in silence, with Clark stealing the occasional glance at his friend only to find Lex's eyes fixed firmly on the road ahead. Lex's thoughts were fixed on his meeting with Rod. Although the man hadn't been in his right mind when the rape had occured, Lex still felt an unease about him. And what would he say if he knew that the aliens had altered him? Would it drive him insane?

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Clark asked when they arrived, sensing Lex's apprehension.

"I don't know what else to do, Clark," Lex admitted. "He has to know."

"Ok, but stay close to me, just in case." He gave Lex's arm a reassuring squeeze.

One of Lex's servants met him at the door. "A Mr. Hardwick is waiting for you in your study, sir."

Lex nodded. "Thank you, Brett. Come on, Clark." He headed for the study.

Clark stayed close. He didn't like this. If the aliens had altered Lex, who knew what they might have done to Rod?

Lex pushed open the doors to the study, and Rod stood as they came in. "Mr. Luthor. Thanks again for meeting with me." The man's gaze then slid to Clark, and he frowned a little. "I . . . I remember you."

Clark nodded, not able to bring himelf to speak. All he could see when he looked at Rod was the man who had abused Lex.

Lex walked over to the wet bar and poured Rod a scotch, which he handed to the other man. "Please, sit down."

Rod did has he was asked, taking a deep drink from the glass before looking hopefully at Lex. "I don't mean to push, Mr Luthor, but I've been going out of my mind trying to remember what happened to me."

"He'll tell you when he's ready," Clark snapped, finally unable to hold it in.

"Easy, Clark." Lex put a comforting hand on Clark's arm before turning back to Rod. "The things I'm about to tell you won't be easy for you to hear. Before I proceed, are you certain you want to know what happened?"

Rod nodded. "Yes! Yes, I have to know. Please, just tell me."

Lex took a deep breath and began to pace as he told his tale. "You pulled me over in your cruiser on Route 19. I thought you had intended to give me a speeding ticket, but instead, you forced me out of my car. You were talking strangely . . . you mentioned someone named Sylvia repeatedly."

"Who's Sylvia?" Rod asked, confused already. How was it possible that he had no memory of any of this?

"I don't know. But you kept telling me that she told you that I was 'the one.' When I protested, you tied my hands and made me stand up against my car, facing away from you." Lex paused and ran a hand over his mouth.

Clark longed to hold Lex in his arms again, to do anything to shield him from the pain of having to live through this yet again. But all he could do was stand there and listen as Lex talked

"What did I do then?" Rod asked, and Lex took a deep breath. "To make a long story short, Mr. Hardwick . . . you sexually assaulted me. Thoroughly."

Rod stood still for a moment, certain he'd heard the man incorrectly. "I what?"

"You raped me," Lex replied quietly, a part of him amazed at how calmly he was able to say it. "Penetrated me, against my will."

"No...that's not...I would never..." Rod felt faintly sick, but there was still some small part of his mind clinging desperately to the fact that Lex was lying or mistaken. He had to be.

"Soon after, we encountered an . . . alien entity. When it vanished and took the the thing you called Sylvia with it, you seemed to snap out of it. You remembered nothing."

Now Rod was laughing. He couldn't seem to help himself. "Aliens? This is nuts. There's no such thing as aliens. We must have been...drugged, or something. Yeah, we got dosed and hallucinated the whole thing. The dreams I'm having are some sort of comedown from it all." He was barely convincing himself but he pressed on anyway, looking at Clark. "Did I assault you too?" He couldn't bring himself to use the word rape.

Clark shook his head. "No. I got there after it was too late." His voice was heavy with guilt, and Lex glanced over at him.

"Clark, you're not to blame. Nor are you, Rod. It wasn't drugs, or a hallucination." Lex walked over to Rod and looked him in the eye. "It can't be . . . because they left something behind." He laid a hand on his stomach meaningfully.

Rod's eyes fell onto Lex's stomach as he recalled his dream. "Oh my god..."

His body couldn't take it anymore and he ran from the room to be violently sick in the bushes outside.

"Rod, wait!" Lex ran after him.

As Rod stood up, wiping his mouth with a trembling hand, he found that he couldn't look Lex in the eyes, knowing what he'd done. "So, what, I'm going to be a dad?"

"I . . . if you want to look at it that way, yes." Lex nodded.

Rod dropped to his knees and threw up again.

Lex glanced at Clark with a helpless expression. "Rod, I know this is hard to accept . . . "

When he was able to compose himself, Rod glanced up at Lex. "I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry."

Clark crouched down in front of Rod, seeing a human being for the first time instead of the monster who attacked Lex. "Lex's is right, you were being controlled. Here, let me help you." He extended a hand to Rod.

Rod's slim hand closed around Clark's big one, and there was a bright flash of light. "Clark!" Lex shouted, but was thrown backwards slightly by the energy of whatever was happening. Unhurt, he stood, but now there was a bright aura of golden light that outlined Rod's body. His blue eyes were wide and bright.

"Lex Luthor, you have been chosen." The voice speaking was not Rod's, although his lips were moving. "You have been chosen to bear the son of Kal-El and continue the Kryptonian heritage. Care for this child Lex Luthor, for it will need your love as well as the love of Kal-El. The human, Rod Hardwick, was only the vessel. He was controlled and altered to carry and deliver Kal-El's seed, as to have Kal-El take the chosen mate by force would have been detrimental to any future bonding. It was a painful but neccessary action. You carry the future of our people, Lex Luthor...never forget that." As suddenly as it had appeared, the light was gone again.

"Wh...what was that?" Rod asked. "It happened again didn't it?"

Lex nodded. "There was a flash of light and someone or something spoke through you." He frowned severely. "Kal-El. That was the name the voice said."

Clark, his face pale ever since he'd heard the message looked over at Rod and Lex. His parents were going to hate him for this. "I'm Kal-El."

Lex's gaze pinned Clark like a bug onto a microscope slide. "What?" He snapped. "What did you say?"

Instinctively, Clark took a step back. "Lex, I've wanted to tell you so many times but...I was scared. I'm from a planet called Krypton and I landed in the meteor shower. Lex, you were right about me."

Lex stared at him, and then after a moment, he burst into hysterical laughter. He laughed for nearly two minutes, and then shook his head at Clark as his eyes filled with sudden tears. "Clark, unless you're having me on in the world's most poorly timed practical joke . . . "

"I'm not, Lex. I wish I was. I'm sorry." He stepped forward and flinched when Lex moved away from him. "Maybe I should go."

Lex blinked at him. "You're leaving? You're leaving after what you just heard? That I'm . . . I'm carrying your . . . " Lex's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell in a dead faint at Clark's feet.

"Lex!!" Clark bent down and eased Lex into a sitting position. He gently patted his cheek in an attempt to rouse him. "Lex? Can you hear me? Please wake up." When there was no response, he gently lifted Lex into his arms before looking up at Rod. "Get the door for me."

"Err . . . yeah, sure." Rod opened the side door and held it open.

Clark swiftly but carefully carried Lex back inside and set him down on the couch, crouching down beside him and brushing a hand over his cheek. "Lex, please, wake up. I'm sorry." He smiled gratefully when Rod handed him a towel which he'd wetted, and Clark laid it on Lex's forehead. "Lex? Can you hear me?"

"Clark . . . Kal-El . . ." Lex mumbled, his head moving restlessly. After a moment his eyes fluttered open and roved around the room before focusing on Clark.

Clark closed his eyes and sighed with relief before looking back down at Lex. "Are you ok?"

Lex burst into that hyserical laughter again, but this time it only lasted a few seconds before Lex closed his eyes and spoke in a voice jagged with emotion. "Am I okay? I'm pregnant with your child, the genesis of which was delivered through another man, by means of a rape." He gazed up at Clark, his expression feverish. "Forgive me, Clark, if that hasn't quite processed yet."

Clark reached out a hand, his fingers hovering a few inches from Lex's face for a moment before he thought better of it and let the hand drop back to his side. "I'm sorry, Lex. That was a dumb question."

"It's all right, Clark." Lex reached out and took the hand gently. "It's our nature to take refuge in questions that are easier to answer when we're confronted by ones that we find impossible."

Clark forced a small smile and squeezed Lex's hand gently. "What are we going to do?" He glanced at Rod to let him know he was included in the conversation.

Lex managed to sit up a little. "The first thing we're going to do is be honest with each other, Clark." He tugged his friend down to sit on the edge of the couch. "Start from the beginning. Tell me where you came from."

It all poured out, from when he first discovered he was different to the day Lex hit him with his car, through to his meeting with Virgil Swann where he found out where he came from. "I wanted to tell you, Lex, and you did find out before your dad wiped your memory. I tried to save you then too, but I was too late." He couldn't stop the tears from falling as he was finally relieved of the burden that he'd been carrying around for so long.

Lex's love for Clark battled his anger, and for one frightening moment, Lex feared his anger might win out and cause him to turn his back on Clark forever. However, he knew he was no longer the only one involvedanymore. He squeezed Clark's hand gently. "I believe you, Clark. I know it couldn't have been easy for you, and the important thing is that you've told me the truth now."

Rod was simply staring at them both. This was the most incredible thing he'd ever heard. He was standing in the same room as an actual, real-life alien.

Clark smiled at Lex in pure relief and gratitude, and then looked up at Rod. "Hey, Rod . . . I'm sorry you got mixed up in this."

He shrugged, slowly coming to terms with the insanity of the whole situation. "Hey, if there's anything I can do...I'm kind of responsible for this."

"That's just it . . . you weren't responsible for anything. You were under Kryptonian control, and they used you to impregnate Lex."

Rod nodded a little. "I'm sorry for that. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"It's ok, Rod, this is my responsibility," Clark said. "You don't need to be involved."

Rod took a few steps toward them. "But I want to be. They chose me too, guys. I might have just been the . . . the delivery guy, so to speak, but...I care about what happens to you, and to the baby."

Lex smiled. "I appreciate that, Rod. Thank you."

Rod smiled, and now that he wasn't crazed with alien signals jamming his brain, it occured to Lex that he was actually a handsome man. Clark nodded in agreement to Lex's statement. "That's kind of you, Rod."

"So..." Clark finally said to no one in particular. "What do we do now?"

Lex sighed. "Nothing we can do now but...wait." He put a hand on his belly and smiled up at Clark.

"I still mean what I said before all this Lex. Anything you want, or need, you call me and I'll be here in less than a second. Uh...I can do that."

"I had my suspicions when you used to show up in Metropolis whenever I was in danger."

Clark smiled back. "I'd do anything for you, I just want you to know that."

Lex's gaze softened. "Thank you, Clark. Same goes for me."

For a moment Clark just gazed back at Lex, amazed that this wonderful man, his best friend and more, was now carrying his child. "You should rest," he finally said. "Can you stand?"

Lex nodded and slowly got to his feet. Rod cleared his throat. "Well...I've got third shift tonight, so I'd better skedaddle."

"Thanks again, Rod," Clark said, keeping an eye on Lex in case he fainted again. "I guess we'll see you around."

"You're welcome here, Rod." Lex called out as the other man went to leave, and Rod smiled at them both over his shoulder.

"I'll remember that, guys. See you!"

Clark hovered by Lex's side as they watched Rod leave. "Well, if you're heading to bed I should probably get going too."

Lex nodded, and watched as Clark turned to leave. The tall youth got as far as the door before Lex spoke. "Clark, wait . . . "

He stopped, paused for a moment before turning back to face Lex. "Yeah?"

Lex's gaze skittered away as he spoke softly. "Don't go."

Clark took a hesitent step forward, hoping to the very core of his being that Lex was saying what he thought he was saying. "Lex?"

Lex took a deep breath, but found that he couldn't meet Clark's eyes just yet. "Don't go . . . please."

Clark moved closer, not touching Lex although he ached to do so. "I promised you. Anything you want, Lex."

"You, Clark." Lex finally lifted his eyes to meet Clark's. "That's what I want. You."

Clark felt as though he could fly, quickly closing the distance between him and Lex and drawing him into his arms. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

Lex gasped laughter. "I never thought I'd hear myself say it either. God, Clark . . . * Lex cupped Clark's face in his hands tenderly, and pressed his lips to the younger man's in a tender, loving kiss.

Startled only for the briefest of moments Clark's eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the kiss and returned it.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but when it ended Clark couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across his face

Lex touched his face. "Now you know the secret I've been keeping, Clark. Granted, it's not as exciting as yours, but . . . now you know the truth about me, too."

"I like this honesty thing," Clark beamed. "A lot."

"Me too, Clark." Lex touched Clark's lips, running a gentle thumb along the full lower lip.

Clark nuzzled into the touch, loving the way Lex's smooth hands felt on his skin. He never wanted Lex to stop touching him, ever.

Lex smiled up at him. "What are we going to tell your parents, Clark?"

He frowned, having temporarily forgotten everything except how good Lex felt. "Uh...I don't know. My dad is going to freak."

"Indeed he will," Lex sighed, his left hand stealing up the side of Clark's neck and into his raven curls, which he'd dreamed of touching more than once.

"I'm not going to lie any more though, Lex. I'll just have to tell them the truth. I think my mom might suspect something anyway. She heard you talking tonight."

"Oh, God. I didn't know." Lex leaned his forehead on Clark's broad chest.

Clark took the opportunity to do something he'd always wanted and ran his hand over Lex's smooth scalp. "It'll be ok, Lex, I promise."

Lex's eyes closed at the touch. "Take me to my room, Clark."

He didn't need asking twice and carefully scooped Lex up into his arms and carried him out of the room. "Is this ok," he whispered as he walked to the stairs, suddenly aware that he was treating Lex like a damsel in distress from a medieval story.

"It's fine." Lex put his arms around Clark's neck and rested his head on one strong shoulder. "Just fine."

He loved how Lex felt in his arms, fragile but also strong. It was like he belonged there, and now Clark never wanted to let go. It was only when he reached the top of the stairs that he realised he had no idea which of the many doors lead to Lex's bedroom. "Uh..." So much for the perfect romantic moment

Lex chuckled. "It's all right. I haven't exactly invited you up here, have I. Third door to the right."

Clark pressed a kiss to the top of Lex's head and entered the room. The room was softly lit by a lamp beside Lex's bed and a fire glowing in a small fireplace at the far side of the room. He wasn't surprised to see that the sheets, comforter and curtains were a deep burgundy. Purple really was Lex's colour. With a small smile Lex carefully deposited Lex on the bed, unsure just how far things were going to go tonight. Whatever Lex wanted, that's what he'd promised, and it was a promise he intended to keep.

Lex sighed and smiled up at Clark. "Thank you. There's a satin robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door there." Lex pointed to another door nearby. "May I have it please?"

Clark headed into the bathroom and soon found the robe. Burgundy, like everything else in the room. He couldn't help but chuckle as he picked it up and headed back into the bedroom.

Lex smiled and sat up a bit as he began to unbutton his shirt. "Clark? Would you like to help me undress?"

He could only nod as a sliver of Lex's pale chest appeared as he undid the first few buttons. He crossed the room as sat on the bed beside him, working at the buttons with tremblings fingers.

Lex watched, noting the tremble in the big hands. "Clark, if this is frightening you, you don't have to."

"No," Clark assured him with a nervous smile. "It's just...I've never done this before and I don't want to hurt you, or the baby."

"You won't hurt me, Clark. In fact . . . you're the one person in the world I trust the most not to."

He relaxed a little at that but was unable to stop biting down on his lower lip. "What if I can't control my strength?"

"Well, you've hugged me before, and if you can do that without crushing me, surely you can touch me in other ways without doing the same."

Clark finally allowed himself to genuinely smile. Lex was being incredible about this. He's only just found out that Clark was an alien and already he was soothing his insecurities about it. He continued to unbutton Lex's shirt and this time his hands didn't shake.

"There." Lex smiled. "See? Mission accomplished." He held out his arms so Clark could pull the shirt off him.

Clark tugged gently, careful so as not to tear Lex's shirt. When it was removed he couldn't stop himself from staring at Lex's perfectly smooth, pale chest. It was possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Lex," his whispered, reaching out to stroke a hand over the flawless skin.

Lex didn't blush, but he did avert his eyes for a moment. "I know," He said softly. "I'm . . . very pale. I hope you can get used to it."

Clark cupped Lex's chin and raised his head until their eyes met. "Lex, you're perfect."

Lex's eyes widened slightly. "But Clark, I . . . I'm--" Lex glanced down at his pale skin, and then touched a hand to his bare scalp in wordless explanation.

"Beautiful," Clark finished. "I've thought so since the first time I saw you." He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Lex's scalp. "I wouldn't want you any other way."

"Clark." Lex reached out and cupped the beautiful face in both hands, stroking it gently.

Clark leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lex's lips, allowing his mouth to linger there for a moment as his brain finally processed the fact that this was actually happening.

Lex sighed in what sounded like bliss and parted his lips, allowing Clark to explore a bit if he chose. After a moment, he whispered against the full, soft lips. "Take my pants off for me, Clark."

Clark nodded, and slowly started to work on the buckle of Lex's belt. He wanted every second of this to last, so he could commit it to memory and never forget it.

Lex watched Clark's big hands work the buckle, small muscles in his flat belly jumping and quivering. He wondered if Clark could feel them as keenly.

Once the buckle was open Clark wasted no time removing Lex's pants, smiling at the silky white boxers he found underneath them.

Lex inahled sharply as Clark's fingers brushed against his abdomen, and he lifted his hips slightly at the touch. He understood how inexperienced Clark was, and didn't want to push him. He smiled and nodded up at his young friend. "Thanks, Clark. I'm much more comfortable now."

Clark hovered for a moment and then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Lex's stomach.

"Oh!" Lex gasped lightly at the kiss, and then closed his eyes as he grew painfully hard in one swift twitch, that small kiss suddenly having him moments from shooting into his underwear like a horny teen.

Pleased by the noises he was getting from Lex, Clark began to brush his hands over Lex's stomach, trailing downwards as they sought their prize.

Lex began to squirm as his flat abs were stroked, and he gazed up at Clark. "Clark . . . don't-- please, don't force yourself into anything just because you think it's what I want."

"I want this," Clark said with a small smile. "I want you." His hands had reached the top of Lex's boxers and they paused there for a moment before slipping inside

"Clark!" It was a gasp of shock and pleasure, all caught on sensation, and Lex's cock quivered as the tip leaked fluid onto Clark's hand.

He might not have done this with someone else before but he'd done it to himself plenty of times and Lex's gasps were all the encouragement he needed. He wrapped his hand around Lex's cock and started to stroke him, slowly at first and then faster.

Lex's deep-set eyes never left Clark's face as the big, warm hand stroked over his erection again and again. His abs tightened suddenly and his nipples stiffened, a sure sign that he was going to--"Oh, God! Clark! Clark!" Lex shouted and his hips bucked up hard as he spilled over Clark's hand. The orgasm was so intense that for a moment white noise filled Lex's ears in a rush that was created by the sound of his own crashing pulse.

Clark withdrew his hand, amazed and slightly pleased that he had got such an intense reaction from Lex. He pressed another kiss to his stomach and crawled up the bed to lie beside him. "Was that ok?"

"Okay?" Lex laughed shakily. "My God, Clark." He reached out and touched Clark's dark hair. "I nearly lost consciousness!"

He couldn't help but blush at that. "Well, I'm glad you liked it. I want you to be happy."

"Oh, Clark. Come here." Lex put his arms around the boy and pulled him close. "I am happy. You're here . . . you haven't run away in disgust or let anyone keep you from me. That means more to me than you'll ever know."

Clark smiled. "I'll always be here for you, Lex. I don't ever want to be anywhere else."

Lex sighed, feeling languid and almost boneless after his intense climax. It suddenly occured to him that Clark should get something in return. "Would you like me to undress you as well?"

Clark smiled shyly. "These clothes are kind of uncomfortable."

"Then let's do something about it, shall we?" Lex smiled and paused to kick off his boxers, using them to wipe himself clean before tossing them to the end of the bed. He rolled to his knees and began to unbutton Clark's over shirt.

It was only as Clark watched Lex clean himself that he realised his hand was still coated in Lex's come, and he quickly used the shirt to wipe it clean

Lex paused to watch, the analytical and paranoid part of him monitoring Clark's face for fear or disgust, or perhaps both. Seeing neither, Lex smiled a pleased smile and stripped the over shirt off, and then slipped his hands under Clark's tee shirt. "My God, Clark," he laughed as his hands slid along Clark's abs. "How many hours a day do you work out?"

Clark had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Now was not the time to reveal that he was ticklish. "Oh, well, I do a lot of chores on the farm but I've kind of alway been like that, well since I hit puberty. Must be an alien thing."

It was so nice to be able to talk about it openly with Lex like this.

Lex paused again. In his passion, he'd nearly forgotten Clark's confession. "Ah." He nodded. So, other than flawless abs with no real effort, you have an otherwise human appearance . . . although honestly Clark, I've always thought there was something other-worldly about you."

"Yeah," Clark said sadly. "When you found out the first time you said you'd suspected."

"Clark." Lex touched his face. "I know you feel responsible for that, but you can't beat yourself up for it the rest of your life. Despite your abilities, you can't save everyone.

Clark shook his head. "No, I am responsible, Lex. I never should have left you. I was so concerned with protecting myself that I just let them take you to that place."

"You can't change the past, Clark. Please don't torture yourself."

He sighed. "I can't help it, Lex. I have nightmares about what they did to you in that place. If I'd just trusted you enough to take you with me..."

Lex leaned forward and cut Clark's words off with a long, deep kiss.

Clark let out a soft moan and relaxed into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Lex greater access

"Mmmh." Lex sighed happily and then broke the kiss, sucking Clark's full lower lip out as he did so. He then rubbed a gentle thumb over the pretty mouth and looked up at Clark with a devilish smirk. "That means I want you to change the subject. Now . . . why don't you tell me all about Kal-El?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Two months later_

Lex and Clark flew over the city of Metropolis together, hand in hand. The city lay sprawled out below them in a massive carpet of bright lights, and the air that bathed Lex's face was clean and crisp. Next to him, Clark grinned brightly, dark curls tumbling back over his forehead from the wind streaming through them. He pulled them both down in sharp dip and Lex gasped as his stomach lifted, and then dropped, and then began to churn.

"Clark . . . gonna . . . uhhnhh." Lex groaned in his sleep, and then snapped awake suddenly as the churning didn't abate with his dreams. He kicked free of the sheets and stumbled into the bathroom, where he slid across the tiles on his knees like a seasick break-dancer, and vomited hard into the toilet.

Clark started awake at the sound of puking coming from the bathroom and hurried in as he had done every morning since he'd started spending the night regularly. The washcloth was just where he'd left it last time and he quickly applied some cool water and began to gently swipe it over Lex's neck.

Lex moaned and clung hard to the sides of the commode as he vomited again, and then heaved a third time, though his stomach was already empty. He felt the cool touch of the cloth against his neck and managed to open his eyes. They still felt sticky with sleep.

"Clark," he croaked. "Don't . . . look."

Clark gave a gentle smile and he crouched down beside his friend and lover. "Lex, how many times have we done this together? The sight of your puke is not going to send me running away, I promise."

"Don't know why not. It's . . . uhhnh!" Lex dry-heaved a few more times, and then groped for the chrome square button that flushed the toilet. He gulped and winced at the burning sensation in his throat and sinuses. "Disgusting," He muttered.

Clark placed a kiss on the top of Lex's head before handing him a glass of water so he could rinse out his mouth.

"Thank you, Clark." Lex rinsed and spat, his legs feeling useless for the moment, his stomach still clenching miserably, although it seemed to be done rebelling for the moment.

Clark smiled and helped Lex to his feet, taking a moment to rub his hand over the small bump that was now showing at Lex’s belly. "Come back to bed? It's still early."

Lex nodded and walked back to the bed with Clark. He waited for Clark to get in and then slid in beside him, nestling close, encouraging Clark to hold him without actually asking him to.

Clark smiled and wrapped his arms around Lex. Neither of them had actually spoken about it, but this had become their morning routine. Lex would get up to puke, Clark would take care of him, and then they'd snuggle in bed until Clark had to leave for school or to go home.

"I was dreaming about us," Lex said softly as he rested his head on Clark's chest, his head tucked under Clark's chin.

Clark chuckled and dipped his head to place another kiss on Lex's head. "And it made you puke? Not a good sign."

"It wasn't the dream. It's what we were doing." Lex sighed and rested his hand on the mild swell of his growing belly.

"Oh?" Clark asked curiously, placing one of his hands on top of Lex's "What were we doing?"

"Flying. You were holding my hand, and we were flying. Over Metropolis."

"In a helicopter or a plane?" Clark asked

"Neither." He pulled away a bit and looked Clark in the eye. "It was you. You were flying us."

"Me?" Clark shuddered. "That doesn't sound like much fun. I'm scared of heights."

"I know," Lex nodded. "But you never know what might happen in the future."

"True," Clark agreed. "Hopefully it won't involve flying though."

"You actually looked very handsome, with your hair all windblown." Lex grinned.

Clark laughed. "Yeah, I can just imagine it all big and poofy. Very attractive."

Lex chuckled and then rubbed his belly gently. "Getting big," he said suddenly. "Clark . . . pretty soon we'll have to leave Smallville. At least until the child comes." He squeezed Clark's hand. "I also think the time has come to tell your parents the truth."

"I...they're not going to like it, Lex."

"I imagine they won't," Lex nodded. "But they deserve to be told the truth."

Clark sighed. "I know, but this is huge, Lex. Even bigger than the whole alien thing. I don't know how I'm going to tell them."

"I'll be with you." Lex squeezed his hand.

Clark smiled and squeezed Lex's hand back. "Thanks."

"Well . . ." Lex disentangled himself from the sheets. "No time like the present, I suppose."

Clark's heart clenched in his chest as he watched Lex dress. This was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done and he was just grateful that he had such a wonderful man to come with him and support him.

Lex pulled on a pair of jeans and one of Clark's white tee-shirts, as most of his clothes no longer fit him well.

Clark loved to watch Lex dress, and he loved the way he looked in his new choice of casual dress. There was a serious risk of them ending back in bed if he dwelled on it for much longer so he quickly got up and got dressed. "Breakfast first?" He asked, hoping to delay this a little longer. "If you think you can keep it down."

"Perhaps some tea and toast." Lex smiled; Clark insisting that breakfast was important and Lex wriggling out of eating in the mornings had been an ongoing game for them ever since Clark had started spending the nights with him. "If I get first crack at the paper."

Clark chuckled. "If it means you eat something, you can read whatever you want."

Lex grinned and put an arm around Clark's waist as they left the room. A part of him was amazed, as it had been for months now, about how easily he had slipped into this domestic lifestyle. He had never imagined himself being able to live with anyone, or sleep with them for any other reason than temporarily satisfying his sexual needs. But Clark was different. Clark filled spaces in Lex that had been empty for a long time.

"So," Clark asked as he sipped his juice. "Anything interesting in the paper?"

"Let's see." Lex scooped up the paper and snapped it open. "Hmm . . . the crime rate is up in the city, and the mayor wants to organize a special task force to address the problem." Lex turned the page. "My father's stocks are up, and there's speculation about why I haven't been seen in public for some time."

Clark sighed. "What are you going to tell people, Lex? I mean it's one thing being honest with my parents but what about everyone else, especially your father."

Lex nodded. "Which is why we need to get away until the baby comes."

"You can't just disappear, Lex. People will come looking for us."

"Perhaps I can plant a story in the Planet."

"Saying what?"

Lex shrugged and poured himself a cup of tea. "Perhaps that I've gone on some kind of medical sabbatical."

"You think your father will believe it? He won't ask any questions?"

Lex sighed. "That is a problem."

"We'll think of something, Lex. Maybe we should talk to my parents first."

Lex nodded. "All right." He sipped his tea slowly, conscious of his quivery stomach.

Clark sighed. "I still have no idea how we're going to tell them."

Lex smiled. "Don't worry, Clark. I know you're faster than the bullets from your father's shotgun."

"Don't make jokes, Lex, please."

"I'm sorry, love," Lex smiled and went over to embrace Clark gently. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Clark closed his eyes and leaned into Lex's touch. Somehow when Lex said everything was going to be alright, Clark believed him.

"Come on." Lex gave him a squeeze and took his hand. "No use putting it off."

Clark took a deep breath and gave Lex's hand a squeeze. "Ok, let’s go."

* * *

"Hi boys," Martha greeted warmly as Clark and Lex entered the kitchen. "How's the studying going?"

"Quite well, Mrs. Kent, thank you." Lex didn't miss the mild surprise on the redhead's face at his wardrobe.

"Clark...uh, you must have gone out early this morning. You missed breakfast."

"I ran into some trouble with my paper and ran over to ask Lex a question. But he fed me." Clark kissed his mother on the cheek. "I promise."

Lex looked around the room, relaxing slightly when he didn't spy any shotguns. "Uh, is Mr Kent around? Clark and I need to talk to you about something."

Martha nodded. "He's right out in the barn; he should be in any minute." She brought a pitcher of orange juice to the table and looked at Lex curiously. "You both look so serious, are you all right?"

"Can you just get dad, mom?" Clark asked, helping Lex into one of the chairs and pouring him some juice. "We really need to talk to you."

"Sure." Martha walked out, and Lex sat down at the counter. Although he'd been conditioned long ago to never show outward emotions, his heart was pounding.

"Are you as scared as I am?" Clark whispered as he sat down beside Lex

"Probably." Lex nodded, and then sat up as Jonathan came into the kitchen. "Morning Clark, Lex. What's up?"

Clark took a deep breath. It was time. "Dad, mom, I think you guys should sit down for a minute."

Jonathan washed his hands at the sink and then sat down at the table. "All right Clark, shoot." He smiled at his son.

"Ok...uh....I don't know how to say this." He took Lex's hand in his, drawing from his strength. "You all know that I'm...different. Well, something else about me is...different. Lex and I..." He looked at him helplessly, trying to find the words for what they had.

Jonathan's eyes widened as his son took Lex Luthor's hand. "Clark?"

He forced himself to look his dad in the eye. "Dad, Lex and I are in a relationship, and we have been for the last two months."

Martha gasped aloud and put both hands to her mouth, her blue eyes wide and shocked. Jonathan stared at Clark in disbelief, and then his gaze swung to Lex as his eyes narrowed. "You." He snarled, and Lex barely had time to get to his feet before Jonathan jumped up so fast that his chair toppled backwards. Lex backed away, and Jonathan grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward. "I knew it."

"Dad, stop!" Clark cried, his eyes wide with fear. "Let go of him!"

Lex squirmed in Jonathan's grip and tried to pry the big work-rough hands from his collar. "Mr. Kent listen--"

"I'm done listening to you, Lex." Jonathan dragged Lex over to the door and opened it wide. Martha stepped forward. "Jonathan! What are you doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago!" Jonathan's hands moved to the back of Lex's neck and the waistband of his jeans. Lex could feel the momentum gathering in the big man's arms, and he curled both hands around his belly to protect his baby from the fall he knew he was about to take.

"Dad, stop! He's pregnant!!!"

The words were out of Clark's mouth before he even registered it, and he prepared to wrench his father away from Lex if that's what it took.

Jonathan froze and looked at Clark over his shoulder. "What? What did you say, Clark?

"He's pregnant, dad. And it's my baby. That's what I was trying to tell you. Please, don't hurt him." There were tears in Clark's eyes as he willed his father to listen to him. Any longer and he was going to grab Lex and run far, far away.

Martha stepped forward and gently pried her husband's hands from Lex's clothes before she shooed Lex gently back toward Clark. Jonathan sat down heavily in a chair and gazed up at his son. "Clark. It's-- it's just not possible. You must be mistaken."

"There's no mistake, dad. Look at him." He wrapped his arms protectively around Lex and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Martha took a step forward. "Lex? Is that why you're wearing--" She looked down at the young man's belly, mostly hidden by the big shirt. "May I see?"

He resisted for a moment, his heart still pounding in his chest and his blood cold with adrenaline. The kindness in Martha's eyes was his undoing, though, and he turned slightly in Clark's arms so that she could lift the hem of his shirt.

Martha bent down slightly and put a hand to the gentle swell of his belly. "My God," she whispered. "How is this possible?"

"It's not possible!" Jonathan snapped.

"Someone did this to him," Clark explained, keeping his arms wrapped around Lex. "A Kryptonian appeared and said that Lex had been impregnated with my baby. I don't know how, but it's mine."

"They used another man. A vessel . . . a policeman named Rod. But it was Clark's DNA. Look . . . I don't expect you to believe or understand any of this, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. But what you can believe is that I love your son, and I want him in my life."

"I don't care what you say, anyway!" Clark said with just the faintest hint of adolescent rage. "I love Lex and I'm staying with him!"

Jonathan stood up. "Clark . . . you're seventeen years old! You're still in school!"

"And I'm going to be a father," Clark countered. "Didn't you always tell me to face up to my responsibilities? Well, I am!"

Jonathan's lips thinned and he glared at Lex. "This town would have been a whole lot better off if you and your father had died during the meteor shower." He spun on his heel and slammed out the door. Lex closed his eyes and hung his head.

Clark looked at his mother helplessly as he drew Lex close and ran comforting hands up and down his arms.

"That went well." Lex sighed as he rested his forehead against Clark's chest.

"Mom..." Clark said, looking for any sort of comforting words or reassurance that he could get. Despite his earlier outburst he did care what his parents thought, and he wanted their support even if he couldn't get their approval.

Martha came over and touched Lex's shoulder. "Lex . . . I'm sure he didn't mean that. He's just . . . he's upset, and confused. This is a lot for one person to take in. Give him time."

Clark pressed another kiss to the top of Lex's head. "I can't believe dad was actually going to hurt him."

Lex squeezed his eyes shut. The logical part of him knew that Martha was right, but those words had hit him like a punch to the gut. Martha sighed. "Clark . . . try to understand.”

"How am I supposed to understand, mom? He's my father and he tried to hurt Lex, and even if he wasn't carrying my child, that's still awful."

"I'll talk to him, sweetheart. Just . . . stay here for a minute." She ran outside after Jonathan, and Lex looked up at Clark. "Well. At least he didn't wring my neck."

"Are you ok?" Clark asked, eyes filled with concern. "If you want we can just leave. I won't put you in danger, even with my own dad."

"I know how important your parents are to you, and I know how much you want to make them understand and approve."

"Not if it means risking you or the baby, Lex. You're both more important to me than their understanding."

"Your mother might be able to convince him to give a second chance, Clark. Let's wait and see."

Clark sighed and drew Lex close to him. No matter what happened, he would protect Lex with his life if it came to it. "I'm sorry this has happened," he whispered. "I really thought they'd be more understanding. I mean they've been raising an alien for the last fourteen years."

"Alien is one thing. For your father . . . I think alternative lifestyles are quite another."

"Yeah, I just...never thought he'd be so narrow-minded about it."

"Maybe he just needs time." Lex rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly with two fingers. "Clark, I need to sit down."

Clark's eyes widened. "Are you ok? Do you need me to call the doctor? If he's hurt you or the baby..."

"Clark, it's all right . . . I'm fine. I just tire easily these days. Just need to sit for a moment."

"Of course!" He kept his arms around Lex and guided him over to the chair, helping him to sit down. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Perhaps just a glass of water, thank you." Lex nodded and rubbed his belly gently. The door slammed as Martha came back in, followed by Jonathan.

Clark was at Lex's side in an instant, glass of water in hand as he eyed his parents warily. Jonathan sighed and looked the two young men over.

"Your mother has informed me that I'm being an insensitive and narrow-minded clod.”

Lex fought hard not to smirk, and buried it in his glass of water.  
  
Clark simply nodded. He wasn't going let his father get off that easily. "Are you going to apologise to Lex?"

Jonathan's lips thinned as he looked down at Lex. "I'm still not sure how I feel about you seducing my teenaged son, Lex."

"Dad!" Clark yelled, interrupting. "It wasn't like that!"

Lex nodded in agreement. "I never forced anything on Clark, Mr. Kent."

"Yeah, well, I know how you Luthors work. You twist words until you get what you want."

"And you're unable to look at me without seeing my father's visage." Lex got to his feet.

Clark stayed close, ready to whisk them out of there if Lex gave the word. "Lex isn't his father, dad, and if you want us to remain part of this family you're going to have to accept that."

"Clark . . . what about your school, son? And . . . if you've always been . . . this way, what about Lana? What will you tell her?"

"I'll get a tutor if I have to, and since Lana broke up with me, I don't see that what I do is any of her business any more."

"Clark, dating another man is not the way to get Lana's attention!"

Lex grinned widely at that and looked up at Clark.

Clark let out a growl of frustration. "Dad, this has nothing to do with Lana! I love Lex and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Even if there was no baby I'd still love him. Why can't you grasp that?"

"Because you've mooned over her for as long as I can remember!" Jonathan snapped back. "This is-- it's a shock, son!"

"I know," He said, allowing his tone to soften. "But you have to understand that this isn't a phase, or a rebound or anything like that. Yes, I used to have feelings for Lana, or I thought I did. But I never knew what love really was until I met Lex."

Jonathan ran a hand through his dark blonde hair and sighed softly. "Clark, I . . . " He looked down at Lex. "You're so young. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'd never let Clark get hurt, Mr Kent," Lex said softly. "I know the word of a Luthor doesn't mean much to you but I swear on my mother's grave it's the truth."

Martha looked up at Jonathan expectantly. She knew that Lex tried his hardest to be truthful, and a promise made on his beloved mother's grave was nothing to dismiss.

Jonathan sighed. "It's going to take some getting used to..."

"Believe me . . . no one knows that more than us." Lex took Clark's hand.

Finally Jonathan simply nodded. "I have chores to finish."

Lex watched as Jonathan walked out, and then looked up at Clark.

He shrugged. "That's as close to a blessing as we're going to get from him." He looked over to his mother and smiled. "Thanks for talking to him mom. It means a lot to both of us."

"I just want you to be happy." Martha smiled and then looked down at Lex. "Besides . . . that's my grandbaby in there."

Clark smiled, finally daring to move away from Lex and embrace his mother. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too Clark, and I want you to be happy. That's all I’ve ever wanted for you.”

"I am happy mom," Clark smiled, moving over to stand with Lex again. "I know dad is worried about school but I am going to have to leave soon, just for a while. We can't let anyone find out about Lex."

"Leave? Clark . . . where will you go?"

"I don't know yet. Somewhere no one will look for us, especially Lionel."

"You have to understand that I can't let my father find out about this, Mrs. Kent. If he discovers it, nothing will stop him from experimenting on me."

"But, Lex, you're his son! That's his grandchild in there too."

"He'll never see it that way, and I won't allow him to destroy our child. We have to go into hiding until I deliver."

Martha frowned. "Does this mean we won't be able to come and see you until after the baby is born?"

"We can come to see you once in awhile if we're careful, mom." Clark smiled at her.

That was enough for her. The thought of being cut off from her son for months was too much to bear. "Alright, Clark, but I want to promise me you'll be careful. Both of you."

Lex smiled. "We'll be careful, Mrs. Kent. I promise I won't let anything to Clark."

Martha moved over to Lex and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "You need to take care of yourself too, Lex, ok?”

He nodded. "I will, I promise."

* * *

Later, as he drove Clark back to the mansion, Lex's thoughts turned around and around in his head until it began to ache. Could he truly hide from his father? And if so, where? Lionel had nearly bottomless monetary resources and if Lex vanished on him, Lionel would exhaust those resources to get him back.

"You're quiet, Lex," Clark said as they drove. "What are you thinking?"

"That I'm not sure where we can go that my father won't find me."

"We'll find somewhere, Lex, somewhere he'll never think of looking."

"The question is, where is that?" Lex's eyes glanced at the freeway entrance sign as they passed it, and he frowned. "Granville, twenty miles," he muttered.

Clark's eyes widened. "Rod!"

"Rod?" Lex downshifted the Porsche and glanced over the road, ready to swerve to avoid something that might puncture his tires.

"No, not here," Clark explained. "I mean that's where we can stay. Your father has no idea who Rod is, and he did say he wanted to be involved with the baby."

"Hide out in Granville with him, you mean?" Lex considered this, and then smiled. "Perhaps it wouldn't occur to him to search right under his nose."

"We should call him, or do you think your dad will trace the call?"

"We'll pay him a visit, as I don't exactly trust my father to not be bugging my calls." Lex turned the car around.

* * *

"Uh! Bad boys, bad boys . . . whatcha gonna do . . . “Rod bopped his head in time to the theme from Cops, which played on the small television in his kitchen as he threw together a turkey sandwich on the table nearby. He turned to rattle through the fridge, his upturned butt still moving to the beat.

He came up with a big jar of kosher dills and set it on the table as twisted the lid off. He grabbed one and munched on it, one eye on the tv as he tossed three pickles on top of the turkey. "Cops is filmed on location with the men and women of law enforcement. All suspects are innocent until proven guilty . . . in a court of law!" Rod intoned with the tv announcer, and slapped the other piece of bread onto his sandwich. "God," He took a bite of the sandwich and hopped up onto the counter, legs swinging. "I love this show."

Three bites into his sandwich and Rod was distracted by a knock at his front door. "Damn." He hopped down from the counter and brushed crumbs from his white tank top. "This better be good!" He said loudly, and opened the door.

"Hi," Clark said with a meek smile. "Remember us?"

Rod sighed and rolled his eyes a little. "Christ. Why me?" he muttered, and then opened the door wider. "Don't just stand there boys, come on in. You want a sandwich?"

"I'm ok," Clark replied.

"Suit yourself." Rod nodded, and glanced toward the television with mild longing. "So, uh . . . what's up?"

"We, uh...we need to ask a favour." Now that they were here, Clark wasn't so sure this was a good idea. Whether he was in control of himself or not, Rod had still assaulted Lex.

"A favour?" Rod finished his sandwich and licked pickle juice from his fingers, and then wiped his moustache with the back of one hand. "All right, shoot."

"Well..." He trailed off and looked at Lex. This really should be his call. If Lex wasn't comfortable with the idea then they'd go somewhere else.

Lex gave Clark a gentle smile and stepped forward. "We need someplace to stay where we won't be found, Rod. Can you help us out?"

"Hmm. Well . . . I'll tell you what. I reckon I owe you a favour, since I got the better of you during that whole alien thing. I got this little place out back? It's nothing special, but it's got a roof and four walls."

"That's all we need," Clark said with a smile. "Are you sure it's ok?"

"Hey, sure. Like I said, I owe ya one." He eyed Lex's belly. "So. How's the . . . “He waved a hand at the bump.

Lex rested a hand on his stomach. "All good so far."

"We just have to make sure Lex's dad doesn't find him, so it's important no one knows he's here," Clark added.

"Still not sure how I feel about being a human turkey baster. Or how they put your junk in me." Rod scratched his head and then shrugged. "It's a little bitty thing . . . I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows about it."

Clark frowned and couldn't stop himself from looking at Rod's crotch. "No one else knows about it? Wow. And—I’m sure the size of it is, uh . . .fine?”

"Kid, what the hell are you--" Rod followed his gaze, and then shook his head. "No! I'm talking about the house out back! Jeez!"

Clark's eyes widened. "Ohh! I'm sorry!"

Lex tried not to smile, and Rod scratched a hand through his short hair. "Yeah, I'm kinda ADD, so try and keep up, kid." Rod went over to a dusty key rack and took down a ring with two keys on it. "C'mon, I'll show it to you. The house." He added in clarification, and glanced back at the tv one more time. "Hey! Commercial! Let's go!"

Clark had to keep hold of Lex just to prevent him from being knocked over as they were practically barrelled through the door.

Rod jogged into his backyard about fifteen paces and then pointed to a small building in his left. "See it there?"

It was small, Clark observed, but they were desperate and it was certainly the last place Lionel would think to look for them. He glanced at Lex. "What do you think?"

Lex's eyes roved over the building. "It should do."

Rod unlocked the front door and pushed at it, but it stuck. He braced his shoulder against it, and then shook his head. "Damn thing . . .” He stood back and gave it a hard kick, and Lex flinched back as the door slammed open.

Clark instinctively wrapped an arm around Lex as he shrank back from the door. "Uh...does it always do that?"

"Nah." Rod grinned. "I just like kickin' doors open." He flicked on the lights. "I've kept the electricity up ‘cos sometimes I use the fridge back here."

Clark, his arm still wrapped around Lex, leaned forward and peeked inside. There was a bedroom and a small kitchen area, plus a small living room, but that was it. Things were going to be cramped for the next few months.

"Not bad, huh?" Rod stomped on a roach that went skittering across the kitchen floor, and then wiped the heel of his boot on the side of the wall.

Clark wrinkled his nose, starting to think that staying here simply wouldn't be healthy for Lex. In his condition he needed things to be clean and hygienic. "It's...uh..."

"It needs a good cleaning," Lex said bluntly, growing pale as he spoke.

Rod swung around, and then frowned at Lex.

Lex's face was white, his eyes fixed firmly on the splattered remains of the cockroach. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" He disentangled himself from Clark's arms and ran back outside, where he was noisily vomited in the bushes.

Rod flinched. "Whoa." He glanced up at Clark, who pinned him with a glare. Rod sighed. "Okay, so maybe it does need a little touching up. I'll see what I can do, all right?"

Clark ignored him and followed Lex outside. "Are you ok?" He asked, rubbing gentle circles on Lex's back.

"Bugs," Lex gasped, and vomited again. "Can't . . . I've never been able to . . . "

"We'll go somewhere else," Clark said, glaring at Rod who had come outside to join them. "It'll be ok."

"Look man, I didn't know your glitch. Just give me a chance, and I'll have it fixed up for you!" Rod sighed and toed the dirt with the toe of his boot. "I want to help you out. Really."

 

"Look," Clark said as he continued to rub Lex's back. "I appreciate the help, we both do, but Lex can't stay here. He needs somewhere clean and...bug free. If he gets sick, it could harm the baby."

"I can clean it up, Clark! At least give me a chance!"

"We don't need to move in right away," Lex said, wiping his mouth and standing up. "I have things I need to arrange anyway. If we came back in a week, would that work?"

"A week? Sure!" Rod nodded and ran a hand over his head again. "I can whip it into shape before then. And listen, I didn't know stomping that bug would make you go all pukey. Sorry about that, seriously."

"It's quite alright," Lex said. "Lately all I seem to be doing is vomiting. Nothing to do with what you did."

"Cool. All right then . . . give me a week, and I'll have this place turned into a regular love nest!" He turned, grabbed a broom, and attacked the cobwebs in the doorway.

Clark couldn't help but smile as Rod went to work. He really did seem eager to help them. "Do you want to go back to the mansion? You need to take your vitamins and get some rest."

Lex nodded. "I need to get off my feet, yes."

Clark wrapped an arm around Lex's waist, lending him his strength. "Rod, we're going to head back to Lex's. See you in a week?"

Rod nodded. "Sure, sure! I'll have it ready guys, you'll see!"

"Thanks, Rod. See you soon."

Lex allowed Clark to lead him back to the car. "Rod's an unusual guy."

Clark nodded. "That's an understatement."

Lex smiled a little. "I truly believe he means well. Until then though, where are we going to stay?"

Clark sighed. "I don't know. I guess we'll be ok at the mansion for now. I don't think your father suspects anything...does he?"

"He rarely comes to the mansion anymore, unless I do something to publicly humiliate him . . . like breathing."

Clark gave his arm a squeeze. "We can stay under the radar for a week while we plan what we're going to tell people."

Lex nodded as he got into the car. "We should be able to keep him at bay for at least that long."

"I'll be there to keep you safe, and make sure you eat and sleep enough."

Lex gave Clark a tired smile. "My hero."

"Always."


	4. Chapter 4

At the mansion, Lex allowed Clark to take him into the study and lay him down on the big leather couch there. He kicked off his shoes and lay a hand on his belly with a soft sigh.  
Clark handed Lex a glass of water and a palmful of pills. "Take these first, then you can sleep, ok?"

Lex looked down at them; he was wary of pills ever since his father had taken to drugging him. "What are they?"

"Just your vitamins, Lex." Clark tried to give Lex a reassuring smile, although the suspicion in Lex's voice hurt him. He understood that everything Lex had been through warranted that suspicion, but he thought they trusted each other. "It's ok, I promise."

Lex saw the flicker of hurt in Clark's eyes and he kicked himself mentally for being cruel to the one person who would never harm him. "Yes, of course. Forgive me, Clark. I'm just a bit tired." He took the pills all in one big swallow without hesitation.

Clark gave a small smile and spread the throw from the back of the couch over Lex. "Get some sleep. I'll be here."

Lex smiled up at him, and then beckoned him close. "Come here a moment, farm boy."

Clark crouched down on the floor beside the couch

Lex reached out and tugged Clark forward by his flannel shirt and kissed him firmly. Then he smiled. "Thanks."

Clark couldn't stop the goofy smile from spreading over his face. He got like this whenever he kissed Lex, or in fact was just near him. He still considered it a miracle that they were together and every day he was grateful for the fact that Lex hadn't grown tired of him. "What was that for?"

"For still being here." Lex smiled and closed his eyes to rest.

"I'm not going anywhere, Lex," Clark whispered, brushing a gentle hand over Lex's cheek as he slept.

Lex let out a little contented murmur and Clark kissed his forehead before heading into the kitchen. Experience had taught him that when Lex woke up he'd be hungry. Very hungry.

Lex fell into a deeper sleep borne of exhaustion, both physical and mental, and when the study doors swept open ten minutes later, he never even heard them. Footsteps crossed the study floor, and a shadow fell over Lex as he slept. A moment later, Lionel Luthor barked loudly at his only son. "Lex! Wake up!"

He was awake in an instant, his body having been trained from a young age to respond to that voice. "Father," he said, trying to keep the exhaustion out of his voice, knowing his father would see it as a sign of weakness. It was already bad that his father had caught him sleeping during working hours.

Lionel glanced at his Rolex. "Asleep at two-thirty-seven in the afternoon, Lex? And . . . "He frowned at Lex's clothing.”What have you done to yourself, boy?"

Shit! He was still wearing Clark's jeans and t-shirt. "I was visiting the Kents and my clothes got dirty. Clark was kind enough to lend me some of his until we got back here."

"How kind of him indeed," Lionel drawled as he began to pace back and forth in front of Lex. "And is there perhaps a reason you were over playing with your little friend instead of working here, for me, as you're supposed to be doing? I don't recall giving permission for a . . . playdate."

They'd played this game many times before and the lies slipped smoothly and easily from Lex's lips as he talked. "I wanted to talk to Martha Kent about an increase in our produce delivery. I assure you, dad, it was strictly business."

"I can only imagine under what circumstances your clothes became dirty. Perhaps up in young Mr. Kent's loft?" Lionel reached down and fingered the tee shirt. "And just what kind of . . . delivery . . . did the two of you discuss up there, hmm?"

Lex jerked away. His father was only guessing, trying to rattle him, but it was working and he hated himself for letting his father get to him again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You spend too much time with the Kents . . . expend too much energy trying to get them to accept you when they never will." Lionel pinned Lex with a disapproving glare. "Just look at you! For God's Sakes, Lex!" Lionel pulled Lex to his feet by the collar of his shirt, and then frowned as the hem of the shirt rode up slightly. "Lex, have you been over-indulging in food and drink? You appear bloated." He frowned severely as Lex bolted away from him behind the couch. "Lex. Come here."

Every part of his subconscious was telling him he needed to obey his father, but there was a part of him overriding all that that told him if he did, it would be a death-sentence for his baby. "Dad, I really need to shower and get back to work."

Lionel's eyes snapped. "You're keeping something from me. Come here." Lionel moved quicker than an adder and grabbed the front of Lex's shirt again. He pulled him forward and snaked an arm around Lex's neck, turning him away, pulling him back to chest. His free hand lifted the shirt.

Lex grunted and twisted in Lionel's grip. "Let me go!"

Lex tried to twist away, struggled to break free break free but it was no good. His father's grip was strong and if he struggled too hard he was risking hurting the baby.

"Let's just see what Lex has done to himself," Lionel muttered, and his hand felt Lex's belly. Lex gave a yell of inarticulate rage and fear.

Clark dropped everything when he heard Lex's cry, sending loose pasta all over the kitchen floor. He was in the study a fraction of a second later, his blood running cold when he saw Lionel with his hand on Lex's stomach. "Get off him!"

Lionel looked up, surprised when Clark appeared in the doorway. "Clark. I can appreciate your . . . penchant for heroics, but this is a matter between me and my son."

Clark stepped forward, raising himself up to his full height so that he towered over Lionel. "Lex is my friend, so it's my matter too."

"Clark, please." Lex whispered, his tone choked by Lionel's arm. He wasn't sure if it was a plea for Clark to protect himself, or to protect him. Lionel tightened his arm around Lex's neck. "Hush now," He purred in Lex's ear, and looked up Clark. "Clark. Walk away, son. Walk away, and close the door behind you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Clark growled, his heart pounding at the sound of Lex's choked whisper. "Let him go, Lionel, I don't want to hurt you."

Lex gasped and his eyes rolled. Lionel finally released him and shoved him away a little. "I don't know what's going on here between the two you. But I intend to find out." He straightened his tie. "Lex, I'm travelling to Tokyo in the morning, but I expect to see you in my office at nine am a week from today. And for God's Sake boy, wear a suit!" Lionel gave Lex one more disgusted glance and stormed out.

Clark rushed to Lex's side, catching him before he collapsed. "Lex!"

Lex struggled for air. "I'm all . . . right, Clark . . . I'm all right . . .” He gulped in four deep breaths until his vision cleared.

Clark glanced back at the door, still open from when Lionel has made his exit. "Lex, it's not safe here anymore. We have to leave. Now."

"He knows, Clark. My dad knows we're together. I could see it in his eyes." He gulped hard and looked up at Clark. "I hate to ask you this Clark, but . . . do you think there's any way you could help Rod with speeding up the progress in cleaning up that house? You know I'd never ask you to use your abilities like this as a favour . . . but it's for our child. Please, Clark?"

Clark nodded. "It's no big deal, Lex. I help my dad with the farm chores all the time. I should have thought of it sooner. Pack your things and then we'll leave. I promised I won't anything happen to you and I meant it."

Lex nodded. "All right." He smoothed a hand over his belly. "Clark, I want you to know that usually when my father becomes physical with me, I try not to allow it. But I was afraid if I struggled, I would harm our baby."

Clark noticed Lex was trembling and pulled him into his arms. "I shouldn't have left your side."

"You didn't know he'd come here. Neither did I." Lex rested his forehead against Clark's chest. "It's not your fault, Clark." He rose up on his tiptoes and kissed Clark's neck gently. "He's an abusive bastard, and what's important now is getting away from him."

Clark pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Want me to help you get your things together?"

Lex nodded. "The sooner we leave here, the better."

"Come on, we'll go together." He didn't say so but he was terrified that Lionel might come back and there was no way he was going to leave Lex alone even for a moment

"All right. I just hope that Rod remembered his promise to start work on the house."

"It'll be fine, Lex," Clark said as they headed upstairs. "I can have it ready in a few minutes."

Lex managed a small smile. "I just hope one of your emerging powers turns out to be the ability to exterminate bugs in the blink of an eye."

***

"Sonofa! Come on! Here we go . . . agghhh!" Rod socked his shoulder up against the arm of the used but very serviceable patterned couch that was stuck in the doorway of the little house. The floors had been swept and mopped clean, the cobwebs cleared, and the furniture dusted. Rod had been bringing spare furniture in from his garage all afternoon. He was now shirtless, dirt-smeared and panting as he fought with the couch.

"Okay. Last time . . . you can do this, Roddy. You're a cop after all, right? Right . . . so come on. One, two three . . . arrrghhh!" Rod rushed the couch and slammed his body against it, but it refused to budge. He flipped over the arm of the couch and ended up facedown on the cushions.

Clark chuckled as he and Lex approached. "Taking a rest, Rod?"

Rod flailed and arms waved as he tried to right himself. He squirmed over onto his back and tried to appear casual, even though he was nearly vertical on the couch. "Hey fellas."

"Need some help?" Clark asked. "We...uh...ran into some problems at Lex's place and we kind of need to move in now."

Rod folded his arms behind his head. "Problems? Well . . . " He somersaulted backwards off the couch and then squirmed out the door by climbing over it. "Think you can give a hand with this couch, Clark old buddy?"

"Sure!" Clark picked up the couch with one hand. "Where do you want it?"

"Uh, well . . . " Rod couldn't help but stare. "In the corner. I brought you guys a coffee table and a tv. It's not real big, but I can get up on the roof there and jerry-rig you some HBO if you want."

Lex glanced around the place. Now that it was clean, it didn't seem so bad. It was almost cosy in a way, and Rod really seemed to be making an effort, if one could judge by his sweaty and smudged appearance.

"Are the...uh...bugs gone?" He hated how small and cowardly his voice sounded, but really he couldn't face them after everything else that had happened today.

Rod grinned and held up a small tank of insecticide that was attached to a spray gun. "Say hello to my little friend!"

"Is it safe for Lex to be in here?" Clark asked sharply, seeing the hazard sign on the bottle. "With the fumes I mean?"

"Oh I sprayed awhile ago . . . fumes should be mostly gone by now. But I did it inside and out so the little suckers don't stand a chance! The minute they try and crawl through the line of spray, WHAM! It's buggy heaven!"

Clark x-rayed the place and couldn't see any signs of bugs. Whatever Rod had done seemed to have done the job. "It's ok, Lex. You can come in."

Lex stepped inside and glanced around. "Looks like you've been working hard, Rod." He put his arm around Clark's waist. "We really appreciate it."

Clark nodded. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Rod. If there's anything we can do for you just ask."

"It's cool." Rod nodded. "I mean . . . after what I did, it's the least I can do, you know?" Rod shrugged. "I mostly work in the mornings, so you guys can pretty much come and go as you want." He handed Clark a key ring with two keys on it. "Here. One is for the gate and the other is for the door."

Clark took the keys and gave Rod's hand a squeeze. "Thank you. Again."

"To protect and serve, right?" Rod smiled. "If you think of anything you need, just let me know. You want me to hook up that cable for you?"

"The only important thing is that Lex's dad doesn't find out we're here," Clark explained. "He...tried to hurt Lex earlier. That's why we're here early."

"You shoulda called me," Rod said. "I would've arrested his ass."

Lex shook his head. "He has the best lawyers money can buy. He'd have been out of jail in minutes. But thank you for suggesting it."

Rod nodded. "If he comes here and tries to hurt you, I'll bust his legs."

Lex smiled. "Thank you, Rod, but my father never does his own dirty work. Just be on the lookout for anyone you don't know."

Rod nodded. "Gotcha. Uh . . . do you guys want to have dinner with me? The fridge is clean and plugged in, but it's empty."

Clark looked at Lex. "Are you hungry? I was fixing us dinner in the mansion when I heard you shouting."

Lex nodded. "Now that you mention it, I could do with a little something."

Rod grinned. "Great! How does steak and fries sound?"

Lex smiled; despite how they had met and his odd quirks, Lex found himself growing fond of the man. "That sounds good, Rod, thanks."

"Then afterwards you need to rest," Clark said as they walked back towards the house. "You barely slept for five minutes this afternoon."

"Looks after you pretty good, doesn't he." Rod chuckled to Lex as he glanced up at Clark, and

"Yeah. He does."

Clark smiled and slipped his hand into Lex's as they walked

In the kitchen, Rod broiled up some steaks and recruited Clark to slice up some potatoes to make home fries while Lex relaxed at the kitchen table with a glass of ginger ale.

Clark smiled as he sliced the potatoes. This felt...nice. Homey. Somehow he had a feeling that everything was going to be ok, and it was the first time he'd felt this way since he'd discovered Lex was pregnant

"You guys want some tunes?" Rod asked as he peppered the steaks and slid them into the oven.

Lex sighed. "I don't suppose you subscribe to the New York Times, or maybe even the Daily Planet?"

Rod shook his head. "Nah, I just watch the news on TV. Sometimes I read The Inquisitor if it's a quiet day at the station."

Lex's nose wrinkled in extreme distaste; he'd been the target of that rag once too often to give it the benefit of the doubt anymore. "Well, the last time I checked, The Inquisitor didn't carry the daily stock report."

Rod snorted. "Yeah, that stuff is boring!" He noticed the look on Lex's face. "Ohh! Sorry, man. Uh, I can pick up a copy of The Planet on my way home from work if you want."

"If it won't put you out," Lex replied, and sipped his ginger ale.

"Nah, it's no problem," Rod replied as he took a beer from the fridge. He offered the can to Clark. "You want?"

Lex cleared his throat pointedly.

Clark ducked his head. "Uh, I'm only seventeen."

Rod glanced over at Lex. "Uh, kid? I'm willing to bet there's other stuff you're doing that minors shouldn't do? A beer won't kill you." He waggled the can at Clark.

Clark glanced over at Lex and then looked back at Rod and the beer that was being waved in his face. "No thanks, I'd better not. I don't know how it will affect me. Not human, remember?"

"Huh." Rod set the beer down. "Keep forgetting."

Clark smiled and handed the cut potatoes to Rod for cooking. He moved and sat down beside Lex. "You ok? It's been a rough day."

Lex nodded. "I'm a bit achy, but I'm all right." He put a hand on Clark's arm. "You've taken good care of me."

Clark smiled and placed his hand over Lex's "I don't plan on stopping any time soon."

Lex smiled. "A part of me still doesn't believe you're still here."

"I feel the same way," Clark said softly. "Like any minute I'm going to wake up and find it's all been a really weird but wonderful dream." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Lex's lips. "I never want it to end."

Lex looked up at him. "And the baby? It doesn't frighten you?"

"It does," Clark admitted. "I mean, this is huge, Lex, but I know that if we're together we'll be ok. We have to be, right?"

Lex nodded. "We'll get through it. I've been thinking it over, and it's obvious I'll have to deliver surgically. I believe I can trust my personal surgeon."

Clark hesitated. He'd been thinking about this a lot too. "Lex, I want to be there when it happens."

Lex sighed. "Clark, if . . . if anything happens, or if there's something wrong with the baby, I--"

"Don't think like that, Lex. You can't, ok? I love you and I want to be there for you and our baby, no matter what." It was only after he'd finished talking that he realised this was the first time he'd told Lex he loved him. He hadn't even thought about it, the words had just come so naturally.

Lex's smile widened. "Thanks, Clark. And I love you too."

"If you love him so much why don't you marry him already?" Rod playfully mocked from the kitchen.

"I would," Lex said in all seriousness. "If gay marriage was legal in this state."

Rod grinned and leaned back enough so that he could see Lex. "You know, man, about two months ago, that would have grossed me out. Now I don't think I mind it so much anymore."

Clark was still staring at Lex as the words he'd just heard slowly started to penetrate his brain. "You'd marry me?" he finally whispered

Lex turned at Clark's near-whisper, and his expression turned serious. "If I were able, Clark, yes. In a minute." He put his hand on Clark's cheek.

Tears glistened in Clark's eyes as he wondered, for the hundredth time, what he'd done to deserve Lex.

"Just kiss him already. The steaks are done." Rod grinned as he pulled out the broiler and stuck a barbeque fork in the meat.

Clark didn't need telling twice. He leaned forward and brushed his lips over Lex's in a soft kiss. "I really do love you," he murmured.

"I know, Clark. You show me all the time. I love you too."

Rod brought the steaks in and set them on the table. "Hey you lovebirds . . . can you set the table for me?"

"I'll do it," Clark said, pressing another quick kiss to Lex's lips. "Lex needs to rest."

"Looks like you're off the hook with housework for the next five months, man," Rod laughed as he handed Clark the plates. "Just remember, once you're back on your feet, the honeymoon's over!"

Clark shook his head. "I like doing things for Lex. That's not going to change once we have a baby."

"A lot of guys can't handle it. It's nothing like you expect, I guess, and some guys--" Rod shook his head. "They just can't handle it."

Clark looked at Rod curiously, there was something in his tone of voice that was...off. "Do you have any kids, Rod?"

"Nah." Rod shook his head. "I learned a hard lesson from my old man that the Hardwick men aren't meant to be dads. I'm gonna spare some kid a lot of grief by staying single."

Lex gave a sympathetic smile. "I understand how you feel, Rod. My dad is never going to win father of the year but that doesn't mean you're the same."

"That we agree on," Clark said, already tucking hungrily into his food. "Wow, Rod, this is really good."

"A man isn't a man unless he can make a good steak." Rod said as he sat down with his own plate, relieved at the change of subject for now.

Clark glanced at Lex and grinned. "I guess one of us should learn then."

"Oh, I'll leave that to you." Lex grinned as he cut up his steak into small pieces before eating it.

"Think you can teach me some time?" Clark asked Rod.

"Sure! It's not that hard." Rod added some sour cream to his potato.

"Great!" Clark had already finished his food and was now eyeing the leftover fries.

Lex chuckled. "Go ahead Clark. I'm already quite full."

Clark glanced at Lex's plate. He'd eaten most of the meat and a few of the fries. It was better than he'd done in a while. "Rod? You want any more?"

"Nah, go ahead." Rod cracked open another beer.


	5. Chapter 5

_Two months later_

"Hey, Lex, I'm home!" Clark paused, waiting for the usual reply. Nothing. His heart started pounding in his chest. Even though Lionel had made no attempt to find Lex here, Clark always worried that he was going to come home one day and Lex would be gone. "Lex? Are you home?" He dashed into the small living room and relaxed when he spotted him. "Having fun?"

Lex glanced up from where he sat on the floor, his legs spread, his arms stretched out in front of him. "Hey, Clark." He bent double as far as he could and then brought his arms over his head with a deep breath, which he released slowly.

Clark dropped his bag on the floor and lay down beside Lex, rubbing his hand over Lex's swollen stomach. "How are the two of you doing today?"

"We're fine," Lex smiled. "I've been reading up on what's called pregnancy yoga, and I thought I'd give it a try." Lex reached over and handed Clark a baby magazine. "Rod brought it for me."

Clark smiled and flicked through the magazine while Lex continued his exercises. Every day he was amazed at how thoughtful and considerate Rod had been since they moved in. He made sure to give them their space but was always dropping off little presents like this and checking on Lex when Clark was at school. They'd made a good choice asking him to help them.

Lex bent to the side and took another deep breath when suddenly he gasped loudly and put both hands quickly to his belly.

"What?" Clark asked, eyes wide with fear. "What is it? Do you need me to call Doctor Alan?"

"No! No, I'm all right, I just . . . " Lex gazed up at him. "I felt something." Lex took Clark's right hand and placed it back on his belly.

Clark waited and then he felt it. "He kicked!"

"You felt it too?" A wide grin crossed Lex's face as the next kick impacted against both his and Clark's hands as they lay intertwined on Lex's belly. "My God," Lex laughed. "He's moving . . . do you feel it, Clark?"

"Yeah," Clark whispered, eyes wide with awe at the life moving beneath his hands. "I feel it."

Lex looked up at him. "Our baby," He said softly, his blue-grey eyes warming.

"Yeah," Clark repeated softly. "We're really having a baby, Lex."

"We really are," Lex said, his voice trembling, and he swallowed hard as the reality of it hit home.

Clark leaned forward so that his breath warmed Lex's stomach. "Hi little guy."

"Ah!" Lex laughed as the baby gave a strong kick at Clark's voice.

Clark grinned and carried on talking. "I'm your daddy...well, one of them." His face sobered. "Things might be hard for you when you get here, but just know that you're loved, and that won't change no matter what."

There was another flutter, and Lex smiled. "I think he knows you, Clark."

Clark smiled and pressed a kiss to Lex's stomach. "I love you."

Lex reached out and stroked Clark's hair.

Clark let out a contented murmur and moved back up to rest his head on Lex's shoulder. "I love you too."

Lex slipped an arm around Clark, and then glanced up as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys," Rod called as he wandered into the living room. "Whoa, not interrupting anything am I?"

Lex grinned up at him. "What do you think you'd be interrupting, Rod?"

Rod returned the grin. "I don't know what you guys get up to in here. Maybe you decided the floor was easier to get to than the bed."

Lex chuckled as he watched Clark's ears redden. "Actually, that's a good point. I'll have to remember that for next time."

Clark kissed Lex before climbing to his feet. "I should do my homework."

Lex looked up at him. "Algebra or world history?"

"Neither," Clark groaned. "English."

Lex struggled to his feet and then nodded his thanks to Rod as he gave him a boost. "Need a hand?"

"You'll know when you hear me screaming," Clark grinned.

"You guys hungry? I brought some pizza." Rod said as he unbuckled his gun belt.

"Pizza!" Clark said eagerly, earning him a stern glare from Lex. "What?"

"Homework first. Then you can eat."

"Oh ho, blackmail!" Rod laughed as he slung his gun belt over one shoulder and undid the first three buttons of his policeman's uniform.

Clark pouted. "Just one slice? I need energy to feed my brain."

Lex could never resist Clark's pout. "All right. But just one! And you-" He pointed at Rod, "no tempting him with one of those cheesy cop movies!"

Rod raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, you got it." He leaned over to Clark and whispered in his ear. "He seems cranky all of a sudden. Is this a pregnancy thing?"

"Maybe," Clark nodded as he watched Lex stalk off toward Rod's house, his gait starting to develop a distinct waddle. "But he's gotten so much bigger lately, it must be hard on him."

"Yeah," Rod said with a nod. "Must suck. Ok, I'll save you some pizza and maybe when you get finished we can all watch a movie together."

Clark gathered up his homework and followed Rod outside. "Sounds good, although I don't know how we'll get Lex to watch Lethal Weapon again." He grinned at the older man. He'd grown pretty fond of Rod over the past few months, and he often wondered why a seemingly decent guy like him didn't have a girlfriend.

As Clark settled himself in the kitchen and worked on his paper, Rod joined Lex in the living room and cautiously attempted to start a conversation. "So...uh...anything good on the news?"

"Just the usual. Overpopulation, famine, crime, and political corruption." Lex sat on the couch, his feet tucked up under his thighs, one hand resting on his big belly, the other holding the remote.

"Right," He offered the pizza box to Lex. "Want some? I promised Clark we'd save him some though."

Lex shook his head. "Thank you Rod, but no. My stomach is a bit unsettled this evening."

"You want me to get you something else?" Rod asked. Making conversation was never something he was good at, but helping people was something he could do.

"Perhaps a bit later." Lex closed his eyes briefly. His energy levels certainly weren't what they'd once been, and his back ached horribly from carrying the extra weight.

"Hey, do you want to lie down for a bit?" Rod stood up so that Lex had the couch to himself. "I need to clean my gun anyway."

Lex stretched out without hesitation and settled his head on a throw pillow. He sighed in relief and looked up at Rod. "So . . . nab any bad guys today, Officer Hardwick?" His tone was mildly teasing and almost affectionate.

Rod snorted. "The highlight of my day was climbing up a tree to rescue an old lady's cat. The cat peed on me."

"That wasn't very grateful of it," Lex chuckled.

"I think maybe it was happy in the tree," Rod said ruefully.

"Sounds like it." Lex stifled a groan and shifted uncomfortably as muscles in his back cramped. He loved Clark more than anything in the world and would have lived with him in a straw hut if necessary, but one thing he did miss about living at the mansion was his masseuse.

"You ok, man?" Rod asked with a frown.

"I suppose my back isn't used to the extra weight . . .” Lex shifted again. "Do you by chance have a heating pad?"

"No, but I can head out and get one for you," he was halfway to the door before he'd even finished speaking. "Is there anything else you need?"

Lex chuckled softly. "Yes. A good back rub."

Rod nodded. "CLARK!!" When Clark burst into the room with wide eyes, Rod gestured at Lex. "Your man needs you. I'll see you guys when I get back from the store."

"Sure," Lex replied mildly, the corner of his mouth curving into a sly smile as he watched Rod make a hasty exit.

"What's wrong, Lex?" Clark asked with concern as he watched Rod leave. "Are you ok?"

"I just need a good firm back rub. I hinted that fact to Rod, and he ran off." Lex smiled again. "Which confirms my suspicions."

Clark frowned. "What suspicions? And you need to roll over if you want me to rub your back."

Lex rolled to one side and squirmed out of his shirt. "I suppose you've noticed that Rod spends a great deal of time either cleaning his gun, or watching cop movies in his bedroom. In other words, he doesn't date much."

Clark began to gently knead the muscles in Lex's shoulders. "Yeah? So?"

"And when I hinted to him that I'd like a back rub, he called for you and ran off like a scalded cat." Lex looked up at his lover. "I believe Rod is gay, Clark."

"What?" Clark exclaimed, his surprise causing him to grip Lex a little too vigorously. "Shit! Sorry. Lex, Rod's not gay. He just doesn't get out much. Mostly because he's busy taking care of us."

Lex flinched. "It's all right . . . and he doesn't get out much because he's unsure of himself. And yes, he's taken very good care of us, for which I'm grateful. I think he's a good man, overall--but I also think one of the reasons he was so eager to help us is because he senses in us a kind of kindred spirit. He's trying to learn from us, Clark."

Clark frowned. "You think? Really? That's...kind of sweet."

Lex nods. "It is. And it's up to us to help him the same way he's helping us."

Clark thought as he continued to rub Lex's back. "You mean I should take him to a gay club or something?"

"That would certainly be jumping in with both feet, love," Lex sighed in purring contentment. "God, you have wonderful hands. But what I mean is that perhaps we can begin by broaching the subject . . . I’m sure he wants to talk about with someone who understands."

"Maybe you should do that," Clark suggested. "You're better with words than me. Does that feel better?"

"It's wonderful," Lex sighed. "A bit lower now."

Clark moved his hands to the base of Lex's spine and began to rub. He remembered how scared he'd been to do this the first time Lex asked, terrified that he'd wind up breaking Lex's back. These days he found it soothing, like petting a beloved family cat or a dog, but of course he'd never tell Lex that. "How's this?"

"Mmmm." Lex's eyes closed halfway and gleamed up at him through gingerly eyelashes. "Lower."

Clark grinned as he realised what it was Lex wanted and slid his hands lower so that he was caressing the cheeks of Lex's ass. "Better?"

"Mmm. Almost . . . " Lex turned smoothly until he was laying on his back again, and Clark's hands were resting directly on his cock, which was already twitching to life. He grinned up at his lover. "Perfect."

Clark grinned back down at him and cupped him through the thin fabric of his pants. "I can feel a lot of tension here, Lex."

"Ah!" Lex's hips arched up into Clark's hand. "Yeah . . . I think it needs a good massaging as well . . .

Deliberately, slowly, Clark pulled down Lex's fly and freed him from the constraints of his boxers. "Hmm...this is going to need a lot of work," he declared as he started to stroke him.

Lex moaned as the muscles in his groin and belly tightened. He became aroused much more easily these days, and his orgasms were more intense and prolonged than before he'd become pregnant. The logical part of his mind knew this was because of increased blood flow to the genital tissue and because of increased hormone production, but logic was quickly becoming irrelevant as Clark's talented hand stroked him. "Ohhhh. God, Clark . . . "

"Do you like that, Lex?" Clark asked, dipping his head and suckling the tip of Lex's cock.

Lex hissed through his teeth at the sensation and felt himself pulse and leak against Clark's tongue, which only made him more aroused. He growled low in his throat and plunged his hands into Clark's thick curls.

Encouraged by the noises Lex was making Clark took the whole length into his mouth, sucking, licking and teasing. He began to hum gently, letting the vibrations run through Lex.

Lex moaned softly and petted Clark's hair, letting it slide through his fingers like silk. "So good, Clark . . . so good, baby . . . ahh, yeah . . . " his hips began to rock.

Clark bobbed his head, increasing the pressure of his lips around Lex.

Lex moaned and his belly tightened visibly. "Clark . . . Clark . . . yes, just like that . . . yes, Clark!" Lex's eyes squeezed shut and his hips arched up hard as he came hard, his hands tightening in Clark's hair.

Clark swallowed and withdrew, smiling when he saw the content smile on Lex's face. "Feeling better?"

"Much . . . better, yes." Lex smiled.

Clark smiled and kissed him. "Good."

Lex lay quiet until the aftershocks in his cock and belly trembled to a halt, and then he smiled up at Clark languidly. "And what can I do in return, Mr. Kent?"

"You don't have to do anything for me," Clark said with a small smile. "Just being here and keeping our baby safe and warm is enough."

"Hmm." Lex sighed and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Clark's waist. "Shame there's not enough room on this couch for both of us. We could take a nice long nap together.”

"We can," Clark said. "Just hold on for a second." He carefully lifted Lex up, lay down on the couch and settled Lex down on top of him. "There."

Lex grinned widely, a smile that was just for Clark, and nestled up against him. "You sure you're comfortable?"

"Mmm hmm. Are you?" Clark loved having Lex close like this, especially when it was just the two of them. He felt warm and loved.

"Very much, Clark," Lex mumbled, his whole body feeling warm and languid, as it always did after intimacy with Clark. He yawned and rested his cheek on Clark's broad chest.

Clark stroked his hand over Lex's head, loving the feel of his smooth scalp under his fingers. "Sleep, Lex."

"Don't forget what I said about Rod," Lex sighed at the touch that, for him, was more intimate than any other. "He wants to talk about it, just doesn't know how."

"I'm not sure I know how either," Clark murmured. "Maybe we should talk to him together."

"If you think it's best, love," Lex sighed, and dropped into a deep, endorphin-fuelled sleep.

Clark pressed a soft kiss to the top of Lex's head, allowing himself to breath in time with Lex. Even though he wasn't really tired he was so relaxed he felt himself starting to drift off.

The door slammed sometime later, and Rod's voice called out. "Hey guys, I'm back! I got the heating pad!"

Lex jerked awake with a cry. "Dad, no!" His heart was pounding, the breath trapped in his body and he sat there trembling for a moment until he realised it was Rod, not his father.

Rod heard the cry and crouched over Lex. He hesitated, and then put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey . . . easy, Lex. It's Rod. You're safe, pal."

Lex closed his eyes and allowed himself to breathe. "Rod, hi. Sorry about that. Bad dream." He felt Clark stir underneath him.

"Lex, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Clark. Just a bad dream." Lex struggled into a sitting position and slid regretfully from Clark's solid, warm form. Rod watched, and Lex didn't miss the brief but longing look in the man's blue eyes.

"You need to finish your homework," Lex reminded Clark as he took the heating pad from Rod with a grateful smile. "Rod and I will fix dinner."

"I can get it, Lex. You need to relax." Rod glanced up at the clock. "Shit! Cops started ten minutes ago!" He bustled into the kitchen, and a moment later the small television in the dining room turned on.

"So much for talking to him," Clark said as he settled down to carry on writing.

Lex smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his lover's head. "After dinner. We'll both sit down with him, all right?"

"Ok, but only if you do the talking. I don't even know how to start this conversation."

Lex nodded and went into the kitchen, where Rod was frying up some chicken. "Smells good, Rod."

"Yeah, I don't know about you but I'm starving," Rod had one eye on the food and the other on the TV. "Oh my God, what a dumbass!"

Lex glanced over at the tv. "Don't you mean alleged dumbass? Aren't all suspects innocent until proven guilty in a court of law, as the gravelly-voiced announcer says at the start of the show?" Lex teased, and then furrowed his brow at the chicken. "Did we finish the pizza already?"

Rod paused, glanced at the pizza box which was sitting on the counter and then back at the chicken that he was frying. "Uh...shit. I forgot about the pizza."

"You do seem a bit distracted. You sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Rod replied hastily. "I'm sure Clark can manage the pizza as well as the chicken. I don't know how he keeps that figure with all the food he shoves down his throat."

"He's got a rapid metabolism. As do I . . . usually." He smiled and stroked his belly. "Of course, there are benefits to my condition, as I've discovered."

"Really?" Rod asked curiously. "Like what?"

"Well . . . " Lex glanced over at Clark and then lowered his voice. "Between you me? Sex at this stage is extremely intense. My orgasms are unbelievable because my skin just seems so sensitive, like the slightest touch will just set me off."

"Wow," Rod said, clearing his throat and focussing all his attention on the chicken he was cooking. "That's...uh...great. Good for you."

Lex smiled a little, knowing by Rod's reaction that his estimation of the man's sexuality had been correct. "I'm sorry, Rod," he said softly, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Nah, it's cool," Rod said, still focusing on his task. "I'm glad you guys are happy."

"Rod . . . " Lex put his hand on Rod's shoulder and squeezed gently. "You know you can talk to Clark and me about anything."

"Uh...yeah, I know." Rod said softly. "Dinner's ready. Can you call Clark while I set the table?”

"Sure." Lex went into the living room. "Clark, Rod made some chicken if you're still hungry."

Clark looked up from his paper and frowned. "I thought we were having pizza."

"I believe Rod forgot that he brought it." Lex smirked.

Clark grinned. "Twice as much food then. Great! Let's eat."

"I knew you'd see it that way," Lex laughed, and slipped an arm around Clark's waist. "Come on."

"So..." Clark said as they sat down to dinner. "Do you have any plans for tonight, Rod?"

"Plans?" Rod reached for the big jar of pickles he'd set out. "Nah . . . really don't get out much. I'm not much for clubs or dancing. I'm kind of a . . . what do you call it?" He gestured with his fork.

"An introvert?" Lex suggested, and Rod nodded.

"Yeah, that's the word! I'd rather just stay home and watch movies and stuff, but guys--" Rod fumbled the pickle jar and stammered. "And by guys, I mean girls . . . you know . . . most of them want to go out and party."

"Not all...people are like that," Clark said. "Me and Lex were never ones to go out and party. We just liked spending time together, and then we just kind of fell in love."

"You guys met when Lex hit you with his car," Rod pointed out. "And unless I go out and start running people down with my patrol car, I doubt I'll meet anyone special."

"These things can happen anywhere," Lex pointed out. "What about work? Anyone there you like?"

"They, uh . . . they really don't get me there. Besides most of the guys there are married. Meaning that you know . . . we don't have much in common with going out and scoping out the chicks."

"Rod," Lex said carefully. "Do you like men?"

Rod choked on a bite of chicken and took a long swig of beer, his fair skin going dark with a blush. Clark looked over at Lex, his eyes wide.

"It's all right, Rod," Lex said gently, refusing to make eye contact with Clark. "It's just us here. We're not going to tell anyone. I just thought it might help if it was out in the open."

Rod set his beer bottle down and wiped his mouth with one hand. "Yeah, well . . . guess it's out then, isn't it. Should have known you'd figure it out sooner or later.”

"I hope you don't think we're prying," Lex said. "And I promise we'll never discuss it again if that's what you want. I just wanted you to know that you can talk to us about it, if you want to."

"I'm not sure what to say." Rod picked at his chicken. "I mean . . . yeah, I like guys, but . . .” He shrugged. "Look at me."

"What?" Clark asked with genuine curiosity. "There's nothing wrong with you. You're kind and generous and you've got a hot body. Any guy would be crazy to not want to date you."

Rod gave a nervous laugh. "Thanks, man. But you're taken already." He stirred his chicken around. "I've gotten used to being alone. It's not so bad . . . and ever since you guys have come around, I haven't been so lonely."

Lex smiled and reached across to squeeze Rod's hand. "We like spending time with you too."

Clark nodded. "Yeah! You're a good guy, Rod."

Rod flashed them a watery smile. "Thanks guys, that means a lot to me."

"What you've done means a lot to us too, Rod." Lex squeezed his hand one more time before going back to his meal.

_Two Months Later_

"Lex, are you sure you should be doing this?" Rod brought out two buckets of white paint to the yard and set them down on a small round table nearby. He wore old jeans and spattered overalls. Lex wore only overalls, the front stretched tightly over his very big belly. He smiled at his friend.

"I assure you, Rod, a little painting won't harm me."

"It's not you I'm worried about," Rod said with a grin. "It's Clark when he gets home and finds out I let you do this."

"Clark understands that I can't just take to my bed. Besides, my physician says that I'm perfectly healthy, and that baby isn't due for another five weeks yet."

"If you say so," Rod said with a shrug. "But you're not the one who's going to take a beating from a guy with super-strength for not making you stay in bed."

”Don't worry, Rod. Clark isn't going to expect you to have the same abilities he does when it comes to keeping me in bed." Lex winked as he pried the lid off a can of paint.

Rod's eyes widened and he stared at Lex. He was never going to get used to the flirting that Lex had taken to in the last couple of months. No one had ever flirted with him before and he just didn't know what to say or do. "Uh, right. Shall we get on with it?"

Lex chuckled. "Sure" He dipped his roller into the tray of paint and went about covering the wall. "Would you believe this is the first time I've ever done this?"

Rod grinned. "Well, you seem to be doing a great job. Maybe I'll just go and have a beer and let you get one with it."

"Maybe I'll knock you down and sit on you until you can't breathe anymore," Lex countered mildly.

Rod laughed. "Ok, how about we both paint."

"An excellent suggestion." Lex grinned. It was a comfort to know that he was still capable of exuding menace, even though he was eight months pregnant.

"So...have you thought about names yet?" Rod asked as they painted. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I've had two sonograms, but the doctor says he can't be sure. Clark and I would be happy with either as long as he or she is healthy."

"What about names?" Rod asked as he continued to paint. "Have you guys talked about it?"

"Names? Well . . .I think Clark mentioned that he liked the name Brandon for a boy, and--" Lex was suddenly cut off by a loud squealing, humming noise as a shadow fell over the backyard.

Rod shielded his eyes with his hand and looked up, his face turning white when he saw what was hovering over them. "Oh, fuck!"

Lex looked up as he put his hands over his ears, and his heart kicked into high gear when he saw the spaceship. He started to turn to Rod when suddenly a beam of white light shot out from the ship, and pinned Lex like a bug onto a piece of cardboard. Lex stiffened, his eyes wide and aware, but he was unable to struggle.

"Lex!" Rod rushed forward and tried to grab hold of him but the beam was like a shield protecting him. Rod punched, kicked and even tried shooting at it, but it was no use.

Lex's mouth worked helplessly and formed the words Rod, and then Clark, before the beam of light sucked him up into the ship. The ship hovered for a few moments more, and then vanished.

For a moment all Rod could do was stand there staring at the spot that Lex had been occupying. Then he turned and ran into the house. He dropped the phone the first time he picked up, and then his hands were shaking so bad it was impossible to press the numbers. Finally, agonising seconds later it started to ring, and then went to voicemail.


	6. Chapter 6

Lex cried out in anger and frustration as the beam sucked him directly up into a glass tube, which sealed him inside. He pounded on the thick surface with both fists. "Let me out of here! Let me out!"

Brainiac stepped out of the shadows, a sadistic smile on his face as he rubbed one hand over the glass containing Lex. "If I let you out, do you promise to behave?"

Lex bared his teeth at the thin, lean stranger with the dark hair. "Who the hell are you?"

He shrugged. "Oh, I have many names. But I know all about you, Lex Luthor, and that special baby you're carrying."

Lex's hands went to his swollen belly and he glared at the man. "You're not touching me or my baby."

"Interesting," the other man observed as he circled the glass tube with a predatory smile. "But I think you'll find that baby isn't yours. Who do you think put it there in the first place?"

An A.I. floated over to the thin man and hovered there. "Shall I prepare the human for surgery?"

"In a moment," he said curtly. "We're talking."

The A.I. floated away, and Lex watched it go. "Surgery?"

"You're merely the carrier," Lex's captor explained, sounding almost bored. "Do you really think we'd allow the future ruler of the universe to be raised by you and Kal-El? No, we put that child inside you and now that he's ready we're taking him back."

Lex shook his head numbly. "No . . . you can't do that . . . I won't let you do that!" Lex kicked and pounded at the glass again. "I'll kill you if you touch me!"

"Oh, I don't plan on touching you," he replied with an amused smile. "Not yet, anyway." He motioned to the AI. "Prepare him."

"No!" Lex flattened his palms against the glass tube as the chamber was suddenly flooded with some kind of liquid, and Lex watched in horror as his clothes were melted right off him. He found himself nude, and then the chamber was flooded with a reddish gas that seemed to fill Lex's mind with a thick fog. He groaned and fell to his knees, and the glass tube rose up. Lex stared up at the thin man, but was unable to move. Two other men approached and lifted him up onto a hovering table, and strapped him to it firmly.

"No . . .no . . ." Lex squirmed weakly.

"Interesting," The man said, standing over Lex and looking down at him. "That gas should have knocked you out cold. Clearly, I underestimated your healing abilities." He rubbed his hand over Lex's swollen stomach. "I can only hope the child inherited them."

Lex shuddered in revulsion as the man touched him. "Can't . . . do this . . . baby's mine . . . mine and Clark's . . . "

"Not for much longer. He'll never know who his biological parents are. I shall be both father and mother."

The A.I. sunk a needle into Lex's left inner elbow. "The vessel must be destroyed once we remove the child."

"Of course, but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with him first."

"Please . . ." Lex mumbled through numb lips. "Please don't hurt the baby . . .”

"Shh! The baby will be fine, which is more than can be said for you, I'm afraid."

"Clark . . .” Lex mumbled, and then his eyes rolled back as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Rod's tires screamed and his siren wailed as he broke every speed limit driving to Clark's school. Every second wasted could see something terrible happen to Lex, and that was something he just didn't want to think about. He charged into the building, ignoring the shouts for him to stop and frantically checked every classroom looking for Clark

Clark glanced up as his hearing picked up Rod's pounding footsteps, and the sound of Rod calling his name. He rose from his desk and ran out into the hall. "Rod?"

"It's Lex," he wheezed, "they've taken him."

"Taken him! Who?"

"It was a ship. A fucking spaceship! I don't know where it went. Clark, we have to find him but I don't know how."

"Oh, God." Clark's green eyes widened in fear. "A ship? How are we going to find it, Rod?"

"I don't know!" Rod cried, running his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"All right, uh . . .” Clark bit his lower lip. "Maybe . . ." He nodded suddenly and grabbed Rod's hand. "That's it! Come on, we need to get to the caves"

As they got outside Clark did a quick check to make sure no one was looking, then swept Rod up into his arms and ran faster than he had ever gone before. They were at his parent’s house in a couple of seconds and Rod's feet had barely hit the ground when Clark charged up to the cave wall.

"Jor-El!" Clark called. "We need your help! Lex is in danger and so is our baby!"

"Where are we?" Rod asked, putting a hand to his head to quell the dizziness the rush of speed had caused.

The cave wall began to glow, and then a section of it rumbled aside as Jor-El's voice boomed out. "Your mate has been taken by the Brain Interactive Construct. It was he who used the human Rod Hardwick to deliver your seed."

"You have to help us find him!" Clark yelled, the desperation making his voice hoarse. "Please!"

A small triangular key set into a table before them began to glow. "The child must be protected, Kal-El. He is a descendent of Krypton. Take this key, my son. It will enable you to home in on your mate's heartbeat, and transport you to his location."

Clark grabbed the key and held it in his open palm. As it began to glow, Rod staggered over to join him and placed his hand over the key. "I'm coming with you."

Clark didn't have time to answer. The key pulsed bright white and the two of them vanished.

* * *

Lex, half-conscious again through sheer force of will, struggled against the tight metal clamps that had him pinned to the table as the A.I. hovered near his head, and the thin dark-haired man stood at his shoulder on the other side of the table.

"Remarkable," Brainiac said as he watched Lex struggle weakly. "I'm afraid to give you any more drugs in case it harms the baby so this will have to do."

A gleaming metal scalpel seemed to grow directly from the A.I.'s body. "After I remove the child, will you dispose of the vessel yourself?"

"Yes," Brainiac said, brushing a hand over Lex's cheek. "Once I'm done with him."

Lex turned his head at the touch and tried to bite the caressing hand. "Bastard!" He snarled weakly, and then groaned. "Don't do this . . . can't do this . . . don't take my baby . . . "

"My baby," Brainiac corrected. "Now, don't move. You don't want us to hurt the child because of your carelessness do you?"

"Oh, God . . . " Lex groaned, and then squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the cold steel of the scalpel touch his exposed belly.

The A.I. paused. "If he feels the pain of the surgical procedure, he may die of shock."

"Hmm..." Brainiac pondered for a moment. "Yes, you may be right." He reached behind him for a small bottle and splashed some onto a gauze pad. "This should do the trick, at least long enough for us to finish." He pressed the pad over Lex's nose and mouth. "Breathe deep, Lex Luthor. It's for your own good."

"Nnmff!" Lex held his breath and struggled against Brainiac's unyielding hand. The A.I. looked on impassively. "He is strong for a human."

"Why do you think we chose him?" Brainiac asked.

Lex groaned and gulped air helplessly, breathing the vapours of the chloroform as well. His mind fogged over again and his head finally fell limply to one side as he lost consciousness again.

"Do it fast, but carefully, before he wakes up again," Brainiac instructed.

Rod watched through the window as the creepy-looking hovering robot moved closer to Lex, and the scalpel moved close to his belly. He grabbed Clark's arm. "We have to get in there and do something! Look . . . you take out the robot, and I'll take the skinny dude!"

"You get Lex out of there," Clark said grimly. "I'll deal with those two."

"How are we going to get--"

Clark leapt forward and shattered the glass as he charged Brainiac, and Rod shrugged. "In." He finished his sentence before following Clark through the remains of the window.

Brainiac turned and his face twisted with hate when he saw Clark. "Kal-El!"

"Get the hell away from him," Clark growled.

"He carries a child . . . the child who will rule earth and all other planets like it. If you are a good boy, I may leave you your mate's shredded corpse for you bury . . . if you stand back and allow me to take my child."

"Aaaaaaarrrragghhhh!" Rod shouted as he charged the A.I. and leapt up onto its back. He yanked hard at the arm holding the scalpel, forcing it away from Lex's body. The A.I. began to turn and shudder, but Rod held on. He pulled his gun from its holster and began to pistol-whip the A.I.'s head. "Get off of him!! I'll tear your fucking head off and use you for an outdoor planter, you piece of shit!"

The AI’s head exploded in a shower of sparks and it dropped lifelessly to the floor. Rod didn't even pause before moving over to Lex and removing his restraints. "Come on, Lex, wake up."

Lex remained still, and Rod took a deep breath. "All right buddy . . . let’s hope my back doesn't lock up, or this is going to be one sorry rescue." He yanked the clamps open that strapped Lex to the table and lifted Lex carefully. As Clark rushed Brainiac and drove him into the opposite wall, Rod shuffled out of the room with Lex in his arms.

"You're going to be sorry you ever touched Lex," Clark snarled, fuelled only by his rage now. A quick glance over his shoulder told him that Lex was out of immediate danger and that was all that mattered.

Brainiac's arms turned to liquid and then into blackish ropes, which wrapped around Clark's neck. "Wrong, Kal-El. it is you who will be sorry!"

Clark struggled but as his vision started to fade, he realised with dismay that although he had managed to save Lex, his child was going to have to grow up without one of his fathers.

Rod carried Lex down a long corridor until he came to a sealed door. He struck the control panel with his pistol until it sizzled, and the doors slid open. He carried Lex inside and laid him down, and then stripped off his policeman's shirt, revealing a white undershirt underneath. He covered Lex with the shirt.

"Hang on, Lex. It's gonna be okay. I gotta help Clark, I just don't know . . . " Rod leaned against the wall in exhaustion, and in response to his weight, the lights came up in the room. Rod's eyes widened as he looked around at the biggest arsenal he'd ever seen. A wide array of alien weapons hung on the walls and were stacked in corners. A wide grin split Rod's face.

"Now this is more like it." He looked around, and his eyes fell on a tubular weapon that was twice as long as his arm and a sleek, gleaming black. He walked over to it and pulled it down from the wall, and then hefted it up onto his shoulder. It was lightweight, but the small button trigger fit neatly around Rod's thumb. He grinned again.

"Sweet." He settled the weapon more firmly on his shoulder and glanced over at Lex. "Hold down the fort here, buddy . . . I'm gonna go help your babydaddy kick some alien ass."

Rod charged back into the main chamber and almost stopped when he saw Clark semi-conscious and dangling in Brainiac's grip. "Hey!"

Brainiac looked up and his face went almost comically stunned when he saw the puny human. He chuckled. "A Tulurian Electro-plasma canon. You pathetic human . . . you have no idea even how to fire such a weapon!"

Rod shrugged. "You wanna bet on that, pal? I reckon one gun is much the same as another." He looked down and spotted the red button on the side of the weapon. Always a good place to start. He pressed it and aimed the weapon at Brainiac. "Adios, sucker!"

He thumbed the trigger.

The canon went off with a huge roar, flinging Rod backwards and into the wall. He grunted with the impact, but had the grim pleasure of seeing Brainiac flung into the other wall as Clark was thrown free from his grip. When the construct hit the wall he liquefied, oily black tendrils oozing slowly down the wall. Rod struggled to his feet and went to Clark. He figured those ropy strings would try and play humpty-dumpty as soon as they could. "Clark! Come on, we gotta get out of here!"

Clark coughed and blinked as his vision cleared. "Is Lex ok?" He wheezed.

"I've got him tucked away in the weapons room. He's unconscious but he's breathing. Come on, we've got to use that key thing to get back home!" He tugged Clark to his feet.

He turned to find himself face to face with Brainiac. Apparently, it didn't take that long to reassemble himself. "You really are quite a nuisance," he said, as his finger extended into a thin blade. "I shall have to rectify that."

"Go!" Rod shouted to Clark, giving him a shove as he ducked the blade. His right shoulder suddenly ignited with pain as Brainiac impaled it with the blade and lifted him off the ground.

"Pathetic," Brainiac sneered, enjoying the way Rod's face was twisted in pain. "Hardly worth my effort, but I will enjoy seeing you die."

"Yeah?" Rod gritted. "Guess what I'll enjoy, you slimy fucker?"

"What?" Brainiac asked with an amused smile.

Rod reached down with his left hand and pulled his pistol before Brainiac could blink and put a slug through the middle of the construct's brain. As the alien turned to goo and began to shrink and shrivel, Rod stumbled to his feet and clutched his bleeding shoulder. "I'll enjoy the fact that you assumed I was right-handed." Rod shoved his pistol back into its holster and stumbled from the room. "Clark!" He shouted. "Time to blow this place, baby!"

Clark leapt to his feet and hurried over to Rod as he stumbled into the weapon's room. "Rod! Are you ok?"

"What, this?" Rod took his hand from the wound and then winced as it pumped blood. "Just a little going-away love tap from the slime ball in the other room. Come on . . . you've got to blow this ship to keep him from coming back and get us home!"

"I'm on it!" Clark said, already moving. "Stay with Lex, I'll be back in a minute."

"No problem, handsome." Rod gave him a grin and dropped to the floor next to Lex. "It's . . .all good. Whoo!" He shook his head rapidly.

Clark hesitated for a moment, reluctant to leave the two men he cared about most like this, but he knew Rod was right. The ship had to be destroyed. He ran. On a ship this small it wasn't hard to find the main computer system. A quick blast from his heat vision set it into self-destruct mode. There wasn't much time and he ran back to Lex and Rod as fast as he could, pulling the key from his pocket as he moved. "Ok, let's go."

"Gotta pick up Lex for me, Clark . . . can't . . . hold him right now." Rod was sweating visibly now, his white tank stained with blood.

"Just hold on, Rod, ok?" Clark said as he crouched down in front of them. "I can carry you both." He held the key in his palm and placed Lex's limp hand on top of it. "Just hold our hands,” he told Rod.

"Still with you, Clark. Still with you." He grasped both hands and closed his eyes, fighting dizziness.

The key flashed and they were back in the caves.

Rod took two staggering steps and then stumbled to his knees. "Clark . . . get Lex . . . home. Don't worry about me, just get Lex home."

Clark chewed his lip. Lex was still unconscious and he didn't want to leave him here alone, but there was a strong chance that if he did what Rod asked, Rod would bleed to death in the meantime. He took off his jacket and draped it over Lex before pressing a kiss to his cool lips. "I'll be back soon," he whispered. Then he turned to face Rod. "I'm taking you to the hospital before I do anything else."

"No!" Rod groaned. "We can't lose that kid, Clark . . . God knows what might happen." He looked up at Clark, panting hard and then pulled his tank top aside, revealing the wound. "You heat vision. Use it. It'll cauterize the wound and stop the bleeding."

Clark's eyes widened. "Rod, I'm not going to burn you! Besides, you've already lost a lot of blood. You might need a transfusion. I can have you there in a few seconds and Lex will be safe here. Jor-El won't let anything happen to his grandson."

"Promised I'd protect you both. No matter . . . what . . . " Rod's eyes rolled back.

Clark caught him before he hit the floor and pressed a kiss to his head. "And you kept your promise. Thank you." Gathering him up in his arms he ran to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

After getting Rod the medical care he needed and being assured that Rod would indeed be fine, Clark rushed back to the caves to see about Lex. His lover lay exactly where they'd left him, and Clark's heart ached at the sight of him. He knelt down.

"Lex? Lex please, wake up!"

There was no response, and Clark felt sick. He had no idea what Brainiac had done to Lex before they got there. He was breathing, but what if he never woke up? He pulled out his cell phone and called Lex's doctor. "This is Clark Kent. Something has happened to Lex. Can you come to the house?"

The doctor assured Clark he was on his way and now all Clark could do was take Lex home and make him comfortable.

The doctor arrived half an hour after Clark arrived home, and he examined Lex thoroughly. Finally, he packed his things away and looked over at Clark. "The child seems to be doing fine. The heartbeat is regular and there’s quite a bit of fetal movement."

"What about Lex?" Clark asked, relieved that the baby was ok but still overcome with worry for his lover. "Is he going to be ok? I don't know what happened to him, but he won't wake up."

"His heartbeat and temperature are normal, and I see no evidence of brain damage." The doctor gave him a smile. "I think his body is healing itself, Clark. You know of Lex's abilities, I assume."

Clark nodded. "Did whoever did this...hurt him?" He couldn't bring himself to use the word 'rape'.

The doctor shook his head. "I saw no evidence of it. There are no marks on his body at all. We'll give him another few hours, see if he comes to."

Clark sagged in relief. That was something at least. He still didn't know what had happened to Lex and he guessed he wouldn't find out until Lex woke up. If he woke up. Lex's body might be intact, but Brainiac could have done anything to his mind.

"If there's any change, you can call me and I'll return." The doctor shook Clark's hand and left.

Clark waited until he heard the doctor's car leave and then he crawled into bed beside Lex. "You have to wake up, ok?" he whispered, brushing a hand over Lex's cheek. "I need you, Lex. I can't do this without you. Please, just wake up."

When there was no response Clark buried his head in Lex's shoulder and finally allowed himself to cry.

* * *

Clark wasn't sure how long he lay there; it may have been minutes or hours that he passed in an agonizing reflection of what life would be like without Lex. Eventually, he fell into a restless doze where he dreamed of Lex's touch and his warm, gentle tone whispering his name.

"Clark . . . Clark . . . "

He burrowed closer to Lex. He didn't want the dream to be over. Reality was too painful to face.

"Clark." A gentle hand touched his head and stroked through his hair.

It felt so real, almost too real. "Lex?"

The gentle stroking continued. "Yes, Clark." The voice was weak, but carried a touch of wry humor. "Look at me, baby."

He could never deny Lex anything and slowly raised his head. Lex was looking down at him, his eyes clouded with exhaustion but he was smiling. "Lex! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Like I used to after spending several consecutive nights out at Club Zero." Lex blinked.

The tears were rolling down Clark's cheeks as he leaned up and kissed him. "I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up."

Lex reached up and gently brushed the tears away with his thumb. "We Luthors are pretty much indestructible, Clark."

"I should have known that," Clark whispered through his tears.

Lex smiled weakly, and then all at once his eyes widened as the memories of Brainiac and the AI came crashing back to him. He struggled to sit up, both hands going to his belly. "The baby!"

"Hey, hey, it's ok," Clark soothed. "The baby is fine. I called your doctor when you wouldn't wake up."

Lex stroked his belly gently. "Is he certain? There was this man and what I think was an A.I . . . they kept drugging me."

"I promise, the baby is fine. I'm just sorry we couldn't get to you sooner." The guilt was swamping him now. He should have been at home where he could watch Lex.

"It's all right, Clark. You and Rod had no way of knowing-" Lex cut off suddenly and glanced around. "Where is Rod?"

Oh, God. He was hoping Lex wouldn't ask until he was feeling stronger. "He...uh...he was hurt when we rescued you. Don't worry, though. The doctor's say he's going to be fine. They just wanted to keep in him overnight to keep an eye on him"

"Hurt? What happened?" Lex tried to remember how Rod had been involved in his rescue, but everything was a blank after the thin dark-haired man had dosed him with chloroform. "Clark, how did you two even find me?"

"Jor-El," Clark explained. "He helped us. I guess he wanted his baby protected. Rod got stabbed in the shoulder by Brainiac but he took him down as well. He was a real hero, Lex. He saved both of our lives."

"Wow." Lex lifted a pale brow. "Who knew the little guy had it in him?"

Clark nodded. "All he talked about after he got stabbed was keeping you safe."

Lex smiled a little. "He's a good man, and I've grown very fond of him over these last few months. We have to make sure he makes a complete recovery."

"I like him a lot too," Clark said. "You should have seen him, Lex. He was amazing. I'm going to take good care of both of you when he comes home."

Lex grinned up at his young lover, never feeling more love and warmth for him than he had at that moment. The earnestness in Clark's voice was like a bright ray of sunlight that illuminated every dark place in Lex's soul. He reached up and touched Clark's cheek. "I know you will, Clark. I wouldn't expect any less."

"I should call the doctor," Clark said, although he was reluctant to move. "Have him check you over again now you're awake. We don't know what was in the drugs Brainiac gave you."

"I don't want to be poked and prodded anymore, Clark." Lex squirmed into a sitting position as best he could, and smiled a bit when he felt their child kick. "And our baby concurs. I'm fine . . . but I could do with something to eat. Call him if you like, tell him I'm awake and lucid, but please, no more exams?"

Clark smiled and kissed him. "Anything you want."

"Clark . . ." Lex smiled up at him. "All I want, all I'll ever need, ever again . . . is you."

_Two days later_

"Easy now . . . easy . . . " Clark gently helped Rod from Lex's silver BMW. Rod's right shoulder and arm were bound up tightly in a sling, and the young cop looked a bit pale.

"I'm good," Rod assured him as he attempted a few wobbly steps on his own.

"You're still a little weak, Rod," Lex struggled out from behind the wheel of the car and joined Clark at their friend's side. "And the doctors said you lost a great deal of blood."

Clark shot him a glare. "He's not the only one, Lex. The doctor said it would take a least a week for all the drugs worked their way out of your system. You're lucky we didn't get pulled over."

"I'll be joining Rod in bed momentarily, Clark. I haven't forgotten my promise to you that I would rest. Besides . . . it's not like I drove us off a bridge or anything." He winked at Clark.

Clark stuck his tongue out in what was probably not the best display of maturity. It had been his idea for Lex and Rod to share a bed while they recovered, to make it easier for him to watch over them both. Neither man had minded when he’d suggested it.

"It's a good thing I'm not jealous about you sharing a bed with another guy while you're pregnant with my baby."

Rod paused and screwed up his face in thought. "Why doesn't it scare me that what you just said makes perfect sense?"

Clark laughed. "Welcome to the insane world of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor. Now, let's get you into bed. You look about ready to collapse."

"I'm all right. Besides, I have to be. I need to get back to work."

Lex shot Clark a glance over Rod's head. Neither of them had told him that the doctors had said the muscular damage in Rod's shoulder was permanent, and that he would only have about 80 percent usage of the limb. Both men knew it would cost Rod his job on the force.

"No one is going to expect you to go back to work right away," Clark finally said. "You need to get your strength back first."

"Need to call the sarge. Although I have no idea how I'll explain how I got hurt," Rod chuckled. "I guess I can always say I fell off the roof while I was painting. He'll believe that. Everyone will . . . they know what a klutz I can be."

Clark shook his head. "I'll call work for you, and I'll tell them you got hurt saving my life. You deserve that, Rod."

Lex unlocked the house for Rod, and the three of them headed into Rod’s bedroom. Once inside, Lex made good on his promise and climbed into bed.

Clark looked pointedly at Rod, waiting for him to do the same.

Rod sighed and climbed into bed beside Lex. "So . . . wanna watch Cops?"

Leaving them to settle the dispute about the TV amongst themselves, Clark went into the other room and made good on his promise to call Rod's boss and explain what had happened, or something close to it at least.

Rod's commanding officer, Sergeant Brooks, was sympathetic as well as regretful. "The hospital has sent over their report, Mr. Kent. That's standard procedure when a cop is injured. By the looks of things, because of the permanent muscle damage, I don't think Officer Hardwick can return to regular duty."

"There must be something you can do," Clark pleaded. "A desk job? Anything? You can't let him go because he got injured saving someone."

"We'll do our best to get him a desk job, Mr. Kent, but if you know Officer Hardwick as well as you say you do, I don't think he'd want it."

Clark sighed. "I know. It...it's just so unfair. He's a good man, one of the best I've ever met."

"He is a good man. Tell him what I've told you, and tell him to consider it. Good luck, Mr. Kent."

Clark hung up and wandered back into the bedroom. He had no idea how to break the news to Rod, or even whether he should until his friend was feeling better.

Rod was in the middle of telling Lex the story of how he had bested Brainiac. “. . . so there I was, hanging by the shoulder by this metal blade he'd grown out of his hand--and how freaky was that, I am right? Anyway, he was just about to kill me, and--hey Clark!" Rod looked up and smiled. "Come on in! I was just telling Lex about how I kicked that Brainiac thing's ass!"

Clark smiled. "You were amazing, Rod." In that moment, he realised he couldn't tell him. Not yet. Rod was a hero and he deserved to enjoy it for a little while.

"See, he would have probably had me if he hadn't assumed I was right handed! So it was no problem for me to just whip out old Trusty--" Rod looked over at his gun belt fondly, "and just blow the bastard away!"

"I wish I'd been awake to see it," Lex said with a fond smile.

"He really was something else." Clark climbed into bed between them carefully.

Lex leaned over and kissed Clark before reaching over and taking Rod's unbound hand in his. "Thank you, both of you, for saving me."

Rod smiled and blushed a little. "Hey . . . no big deal. To protect and serve, right? That's what Rod is all about!"

Clark placed his hand on top of Lex and Rod's. "Well, we appreciate it. You're an amazing person, Rod. I'm glad we met you."

"I'm glad I met you guys, too. Well, uh . . . " He gave Lex a sheepish grin. "I wish we'd met in a different way. You know that, right?"

"Rod, I don't blame you for what happened," Lex said. "All of this is Brainiac's doing."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Rod smiled.

"And now he's gone we're finally safe," Clark added. "Thanks to you."

"Hey, we all did it!" Rod grinned.

"Well, I was mostly busy being unconscious," Lex said with a wry smile. "You think I'd be used to it by now. But you two did great."

"I couldn't let anything happen to you." Rod shrugged a little. "You both mean so much to each other . . . I'll never have that, but I couldn't let what you two do have die."

Lex smiled and patted Rod's hand. "Never say never."

Clark glanced over at Lex and gave him a wry, questioning glance, and then motioned to Rod with his head.

Lex nodded.

"Yeah buddy . . . never say never." Clark leaned over and captured Rod's lips with his own in a gentle but warm kiss. Rod's eyes widened but he didn't pull away. Lex watched, chuckling as his friend received his first kiss from another man. When Clark finally pulled away, Rod blinked at him in mild amazement. Clark smiled.

"Just a little something to say thank you for everything you've done."

"Uh. Wow. I . . . you're welcome." Rod touched his lips with his good hand. "Wow." He gasped out a nervous chuckle. "You-- you kiss good."

"Mmm..." Lex agreed with a sleepy murmur. As much as he hated to admit it, Clark was right. The drugs that were still in his system left him feeling tired all the time and it was finally becoming too much of an effort to stay awake.

Clark smiled and snuggled down between both men, spooning Rod's left side and resting his head on Lex's shoulder. "Let's get some sleep."

Rod grunted in pain as he tried to find a position that didn't hurt his arm, and finally settled down to sleep.

* * *

Clark awoke some time later to the sound of whistling. He rolled over and cracked open one eye to see Rod holding his gun in his left hand and wedging a can of polish between both knees so that he could open it on his own.

Lex was still sleeping peacefully beside him, and he let out a little murmur of discontent as Clark climbed out of bed. "Shh," Clark whispered gently, and pulled the covers up over him.

Rod glanced up and smiled. "Hey buddy!" He set the gun aside carefully and unscrewed the jar of oil.

Clark sat down beside him, his face creased with the pain of what he knew he had to do. "Hey Rod."

"I was just giving Ol' Trusty a polish. I figured what the hell, he's a hero too, right?" He frowned suddenly at the expression on Clark's face. "Don't worry Clark, I always take the bullets out first."

Clark sighed. He hated this and it made him feel sick inside knowing what he was going to have to do to the man who had come to mean so much to both him and Lex. "It's not that, Rod. I know I can trust you with a gun. I..it's...there's something I have to tell you, and I wish I didn't have to."

Rod picked up his polishing cloth. "What is it?"

"When I called your work to tell them what had happened to you they already knew. Some hospital policy or something. Rod, the damage to your shoulder is never going to fully recover...and because of that..." He couldn't bring himself to finish.

Rod stared at him a moment and then shook his head slowly. "No, that's . . . that's not possible." He touched the sling with his good hand. "This will heal, Clark, it's nothing! Just a scratch! I'll be fine!" He looked away, his expression bewildered. "They can't just . . . "

"I'm so sorry, Rod," Clark said, eyes brimming with tears. He wanted so badly to hold him right now. "They said they can give you a desk job if you want it..."

"A desk job!" Rod looked back to him. "Sitting there in the office all day, pushing papers around?" Rod shook his head. "Not for me, kid." He tossed the polishing cloth down and looked down at his gun. "Guess they want me to go down there and turn in my stuff, huh."

"You don't have to do anything yet, Rod." Clark assured him, wishing there was something to do to make this right. He'd never felt so helpless before.

"So it's over. Just like that." Rod stood up and turned away. "A twelve-year career. My place. . . . my pension?" Rod ran his good hand through his close-cropped hair. "What am I going to do, Clark?" He turned back, but then his expression turned curious as he looked down at Lex. "Uh . . . Clark? I think Lex is leaking."

Clark glanced over to where Rod was looking. The damp patch on the sheets was too big to be anything other than one thing.

"Oh, shit! His waters broke!"


	8. Chapter 8

Clark rushed over to the bed and shook Lex roughly by the shoulder.

"Lex! Lex, you need to wake up!"

Lex simply let out a small murmur and continued to sleep.

"It's the drugs! " Clark yelled to Rod.

"I'll call his doctor!" Rod ran from the room.

Clark patted Lex's cheek, even though he knew it was pointless. If he'd slept through his waters breaking, there was nothing that was going to wake him up.

Rod came back in. "His doctor is on the way. He said if Lex's water broke then the baby is ready to come, and he can do the c-section here. Uh, guess I better clean this up." Rod grabbed his gun case with one hand and started to put the parts back into it.

Clark couldn't breathe. This was really happening. The baby was coming and Lex was unconscious. He'd never felt more alone. "Please, Lex." He croaked as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "You have to wake up, Lex. I need you."

"Mmmnhh." Lex mumbled, and his eyes fluttered open slowly. "Clark? Wha . . . " He blinked. "I'm all wet . . . ? What's . . . " Lex's eyes suddenly flew open wide and both his hands went to his belly. "Ah!"

Clark took one of Lex's hand's in his, holding it gently at Lex gripped tightly. "It's ok, Lex. The baby is coming and the doctor is on his way."

"Now? Clark it's too soon! I'm only in my eighth month! Ahh!" He doubled over and squeezed his eyes shut as his belly tightened visibly.

Rod came back into the room and looked down at Lex. "You're awake! But you're screaming. Not good. Uh . . . " He looked at Clark. "What now?"

Lex reached out and gripped Rod's good hand as he screamed again. "Oh, God!"

"Ow, God!" Rod echoed, looking down at Lex's hand. "Easy!"

Although the grip on his hand was bruising, Rod didn't make Lex let go. "Just hang in there, buddy. The doc will be here real soon."

"Too soon . . . " Lex gasped, and Clark sat on his other side.

"We don't know that for sure, Lex. I mean . . . Brainiac came for the baby too, so maybe it is time."

"Ahhh!" As Lex screamed again, Clark was starting to wish the drugs had kept him out of it for a bit longer. He hated seeing his lover in pain like this.

"Easy, easy . . . .” Rod watched as Lex's belly tightened, and knew the contractions had to be painful. "Uh . . . hey! Try that breathing thing! What's it called . . . . “Rod wracked his brain. “What are those furry animals with the long necks?" He snapped his fingers. "Llamas!"

"Lamaze, Rod!" Lex panted. "It's called LAMAZE."

Rod kicked himself. Well, he'd been close. "Right! Try that! Come on, Lex, breathe with me."

"How . . . we never . . . took the classes . . . owwww, it hurts . . ." Lex groped for Clark's hand as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm here Lex," Clark said as he took hold of Lex's hand again. "I know we didn't take any classes but you need to breathe, okay? Slow and deep. You can do this."

Every nightmare Lex had ever had about some bizarre alien birth began to rush through his mind, and he struggled for control. He took a deep, ragged breath, and then exhaled it in stages.

Rod smiled and squeezed Lex's hand. "Hey, there you go . . . that's good, Lex. Just hang on."

He hissed in pain and gripped tighter on Rod and Clark's hands. "Oh, Jesus!"

There was a knock on the door, and Rod jumped up. "That's the doctor! I'll get it!" He pried Lex's hand from his and ran from the room.

"Clark," Lex gasped, feeling cold and empty without Rod there as well. "Promise me...if anything goes wrong..."

"Don't say that. Don't say that Lex, just hang on. Everything's going to be fine, okay?" Clark reached out stroked Lex's bare scalp.

Lex locked eyes with him. "...I'm scared."

"I know. So am I. But I'm here . . . I'm here, Lex." He massaged Lex's slim hand. Rod came running in with the doctor a moment later, who assessed the situation with a small smile. "Well . . . looks like we’re about to have a baby. Clark, sit him up, please, and remove his shirt."

"Come on, Lex." Clark said as he eased him into a sitting position and started to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Lex clenched his teeth together and ground out another cry between them. Dr. Alan glanced over at him as he prepared a large needle. "Sit still, Lex. I'm going to inject this into your spine so I can take the child caesarean."

"Yikes." Rod's eyes widened when he saw the needle.

Clark's eyes matched Rod's. "What does that do?"

"It's an epidural, son. It will block all feeling below the waist so I can cut into the body and remove the baby. Without it, the pain and the shock would kill them both."

Dr. Alan leaned Lex forward gently and ran a hand over his smooth, lightly freckled back. "Deep breath, Lex." Without hesitation, he plunged the needle into Lex's spine and injected the fluid. Lex cried out in pain and then squeezed his eyes shut as his whole spine seemed to grow warm and liquid.

Clark held his hand as the doctor eased Lex back down. "How are you feeling?"

Lex blinked. "Odd . . . almost heavy."

Dr. Alan nodded. "In a moment, you won't be able to feel a thing below your waist. You're still having contractions, but you won't be able to feel them." He took a kit of sterilized instruments from his bag.

Clark tried not to react as he saw the variety of cutting instruments. He knew this had to happen but he wasn't sure he could stand watching Lex cut open.

Dr. Alan picked up the sheet that covered Lex and hung one end on a hook near the window. The other end he handed to Rod. "Here, take this and go over there." He waved Rod away toward the other end of the room. Understanding, Rod pulled the sheet across Lex's waist, blocking the doctor from Clark's view.

"You might feel a bit of a tugging sensation, Lex. Just relax and focus on Clark's face, all right?" The doctor's voice drifted out from behind the curtain.

Clark brushed his hand over Lex's cheek. "Look at me, okay Lex?”

"Clark," Lex muttered, and his gaze tipped upward to meet his young lover's eyes. He smiled weakly. "Such amazing eyes . . . always meant to tell you that. So bright . . . never seen anything like them."

Clark leaned down and kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too, Clark. Always have, since that day on the bridge." Lex flinched as there was a sharp tugging sensation just above his groin. "Your lips on mine . . . never wanted anything else since that day."

"Me too," Clark whispered. "You were right when you said we had a destiny."

Rod, who had a pretty powerful constitution, was watching the doctor slice into Lex's belly. A part of him couldn't believe this was happening in his house, but the other part of him became warmed, and then excited, when the doc lifted a baby boy from Lex's belly and suctioned his nose and mouth clean. He tapped the soles of the baby's feet, and it gave a sudden loud cry.

Clark gasped. "Our baby! Lex, do you hear it?"

Lex, affected by the painkiller, could only give Clark a dreamy smile. "Our baby," He sighed.

Dr. Alan cut the cord and cleaned the baby off before wrapping him in a blanket and presenting him to Clark. "Your son."

Clark stared, awestruck at the small life he was holding in his arms. A life that he had helped to create. "Oh, Lex, he's perfect."

Lex looked at the baby. In his dreams, the child had often changed its appearance depending on his mood; sometimes he was pink and perfect, and sometimes he was an alien deformation, but Lex could never have imagined, even in his wildest dreams, the perfect, dark-haired baby that lay in Clark’s arms

"Our son," he muttered.

Clark pressed a kiss to the top of Lex's head and then a very soft kiss to the baby's crown. "You did wonderfully, Lex."

Rod craned his neck to look at the baby; he didn't want to crowd his friends during what was obviously a very intimate moment.

"It's ok, Rod," Lex said softly. "You can come closer."

"Are you sure?" Rod hunted up a thumbtack from the dresser and pinned the sheet to the wall so the doc could stitch Lex up without Clark having to see before going to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached out and gently touched the baby's head. "Wow. He's really cute . . . what are you going to name him?"

Clark looked at Lex. They'd discussed a few names but had never come to a final decision about it.

Lex glanced over at Rod. "If not for you, I don't think any of us would be standing here. You're an incredibly brave human being." He smiled. "I think our son's name should remind us of that." He reached over and squeezed Rod's hand. "What do you think of the name Christopher Rodney?"

Rodney's eyes widened. "You want to name the baby after me?"

"If Clark agrees?" Lex looked up at his lover.

Clark nodded. "I think it's perfect."

"Oh. Oh, man . . . " Rod bit his lower lip and looked away, ashamed of the sudden tears in his eyes. "I'm--I don't know what to say, fellas."

Clark handed the baby to Lex and eased himself up off the bed and pulled Rod into his arms. "You don't have to say anything. You're part of our family now."

"Whoa." Rod chuckled, but the tears in his eyes overflowed to spill down his cheeks. "I didn't think I'd ever have a family . . . at least not any that would want me." He wiped his eyes and hugged Clark with his good arm.

"All done here," Dr. Alan said, and removed the sheet.

"How are you feeling?" Clark asked Lex, who was still gazing at baby Christopher with awe and wonder.

"For now, thanks to the drugs, I feel very little." Lex smiled, and Rod chuckled.

"Yeah, and you look it."

Dr. Alan cleaned his instruments. "Enjoy it while you can, Lex." He handed Clark a sheaf of papers. "Here's the information on how to care for him. Let him rest for today, but tomorrow he should try and get on his feet, all right? The cut is horizontal and just under the belly; it's to reduce the visibility of the scar."

Clark skimmed over the documents and nodded. "Do you want to sleep, Lex?"

"Mmmh." Lex's eyes were already closing.

Rod grinned. "I think that's a yes." He reached over and touched the baby's head. "It's a good thing we got the nursery done early, huh?"

Dr. Alan finished packing up. "Everything looks fine here, Clark . . . call me if you have any questions, all right son?"

Clark nodded, his eyes wide as everything suddenly hit him hard. He was a father. Everything was going to be different now. "I...uh...yeah...all right."

His eyes rolled back and he hit the floor in a dead faint

"Clark!" Rod rushed to his side and went down on both knees. He looked up at the doctor helplessly and then put his good hand out to keep Lex from trying to stand.

Dr. Alan knelt down. "I think he's fainted." He pulled some smelling salts from his bag and uncapped them. When he waved them under Clark's nose, Clark coughed and groaned, trying to push them away.

"Uhhh...wha...what happened?"

"You fainted," Rod said, and Lex peered over the side of the bed. "Clark, are you all right?"

"Yeah," Clark groaned as he attempted to sit up. "I fainted? Sorry."

"Don't be. It's perfectly normal for new fathers to become overwhelmed in the delivery room." Dr. Alan helped him sit up.

Rod crouched down beside him and petted his arm. "Don't worry, pal. We won't tell anyone."

"Are you sure you're all right?" Lex asked, and Clark glanced over. "Yeah Lex I'm fine . . .just lie still." He allowed Rod and Dr. Alan to lead him over to the bed, where he sat down.

The baby began to cry, and Rod looked over. "Sounds like the little guy is hungry." He glanced at Lex's chest and then reddened. "Um. We bought some formula just in case there's no . . . uh . . . "

Lex glanced down at his chest. "Well, I have to say that's a relief."

"Everything's in the kitchen, Roddy." Clark said, and Rod gave him an amused, affectionate smile at the diminutive before going off to make Chris's first bottle.

Clark took a couple of deep breaths, grateful that his vision was no longer swimming. "You want me to take him so you can sleep for a while?"

"Sure, daddy." Lex said softly, his eyes warm as he offered the baby to Clark.

"Thanks, daddy," Clark replied with a gentle smile as he carefully took Chris from Lex. "I love you. Both of you."

"Love you too, Clark. Always." Lex yawned as his eyes closed, and he was asleep a few moments later. Rod came in with the bottle, his nose wrinkled. "Phew! This stuff stinks!"

Clark grinned. "I don't think this little guy will mind."

Rod handed the bottle over as he watched the doctor depart. Satisfied that Clark was over his faint, he went about tidying up the room a little, and then carefully adjusted Lex's pillows with his good hand.

"Are you hungry?" Clark whispered to the gurgling baby in his arms before offering him the bottle. He smiled as Chris drank hungrily. "Looks like you've got my appetite at least."

Rod sat down as his arm began to ache. With the crisis passed, he began to think about his own future, which was now in serious doubt.

Clark bit his lip, hating the way Rod sat slumped in his seat as though all the life had been drained out of him. "Rod, it'll be okay. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but these things have a way of working out, you'll see. Lex and I won't let anything else happen to you, I promise."

"Thanks, kid." Rod sighed and rubbed his forehead with one hand.

Clark glanced down and saw that Chris had finished his bottle. "Rod...would you like to hold him?"

Rod looked up and then glanced down at his sling. "Uh, well . . . do you think it's okay? I could hold him in my left arm, I think."

"It'll be fine, Rod," Clark said with a nod and moved over to join him. "Chris, this is your Uncle Rod." He carefully eased the gurgling baby into Rod's good arm.

"Uncle?" Rod couldn't help but smile.

Clark smiled. "You're the closest thing either of us has to a brother and that makes you perfect uncle material."

"Wow." Rod smiled down at the baby. "I've never been anyone's . . . . anything. Thanks, Clark."

The baby yawned in Rod's arm and drifted off to sleep. "See? He likes you," Clark said. "He trusts you in the same way Lex and I do."

Rod grinned. "He's a sweet little guy." He hesitated, and then glanced up. "I . . . I guess you and Lex will be leaving here soon."

Clark froze. He and Lex had been so settled here that they hadn't even talked about what they were going to do after the baby was born. "I...I don't know, Rod."

"I just want you to know that if you need to, you can stay here for as long as you want. But if you decide to go, I'll understand. After all . . . " He looked over at Lex. "Lex is Lex, he's a billionaire, right? He can't live in a cop's--an ex cop's--backyard shack forever."

In his heart Clark knew Rod was right, but the idea of leaving Rod after everything they'd been through hurt. A lot.

"You know you'll be welcome to visit whenever you want. Either at the mansion or at the farm."

Rod nodded. "Thanks." His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat hard. "I will."

Clark wrapped an arm around Rod's shoulder and held him close as his shoulders started to shake. "It's okay, Rod. It's okay."

Rod held the baby close and leaned his forehead on Clark's broad shoulder. "I'm s-sorry, Clark . . . I shouldn't . . . "

"It's okay, Rod," Clark hushed gently. "It's only me here. Just let it out."

Rod cried until his tears were spent and then he raised his head to mop his face with his shirtsleeve. "You guys . . . I'll, uh . . . I'll really miss you."

"I promise we'll see you as often as we can. We'll miss you too," Clark couldn't stop his own tears from falling as the reality of their situation began to him. He pressed a kiss to Rod's forehead.

"Hey," Lex mumbled behind them sleepily. "I fall asleep for a few hours and you two get together without me?"

Clark chuckled. "Lex, you've only been asleep for about thirty minutes. Even I don't move that fast."

"Mmmhmm." Lex squirmed into a sitting position, wincing as he did so. "Ohh. I think the drugs are wearing off." He took a close look at the tearstains on Rod's face. "Everything all right?"

Clark moved over to the bed and helped Lex up before sitting down beside him. "Rod and I were just talking...about what's going to happen now."

Lex paused. "Rod . . . you know that we'll have to be leaving soon."

Rod nodded. "I know."

"I've told him he can visit us whenever he wants," Clark interjected.

"Of course you can," Lex smiled.

"I'll have plenty of free time to visit, that's for sure." Rod said softly, and then gave Lex a watery smile. "I'm not a cop anymore, Lex. Turns out that Brainiac jobbed me pretty good, and my shoulder will never heal all the way."

Lex nodded. This was something he'd been thinking about ever since he'd found out the severity of Rod's injury, but he'd been prevented from talking about it by the unexpected birth of his child. "Rod, I have a proposition for you. The fact that you even have this injury proves the lengths you are willing to go to in order to keep me and my family safe. How would you like a job on my security team as my new bodyguard?"

Rod stared at his friend. "Bodyguard? Lex . . . you mean it?"

"Absolutely. I can't think of anyone more suitable for the job. There is one condition though..."

"Condition?"

"Well, you will need to be close to me at all times so that would require you living at the mansion with me and Clark. If that's acceptable to you then the job if yours with immediate effect. Whatever salary the police had you on, you can double it."

Rod grinned widely. "Lex, I . . . I don't know what to say. I mean . . . I'd be honoured. And I swear I'll do my best to keep you safe. All of you."

"I trust you, Rod." Lex said with a smile. It was the first time he'd seen Rod happy since they got back from the hospital. Clark pulled Lex into his arms and kissed him deeply. "I love you, you wonderful man."

Lex returned the kiss, cupping Clark's face in both hands. "I love you too, Clark."

Rod gazed at them longingly, wondering if he would ever have the sort of love that Clark and Lex shared.

Clark smiled and then turned to Rod. His expression suddenly grew serious, and he tugged Rod close. "Come here," he said softly, and kissed Rod deeply on the mouth.

"Mmmnn!" Rod's eyes widened at the kiss, and this time he remembered to kiss back. Clark's lips were very full and very soft. He pulled away at last and blushed hard. "Wow. I, uh . . . I love you too, Clark." He smiled and looked down at Chris. "I love all you guys."

"We love you too," Lex said with a smile.

Rod smiled and huddled close to his new family, his adopted nephew nestled in his good arm. "So," He smiled at Clark and Lex. "I guess this means I'm invited to the wedding too, huh?"

"Absolutely," Lex said. "I have no idea when, or if, they'll legalise gay marriage in Kansas, but when they day comes, consider yourself best man."

"I don't think I've ever been the best anything," Rod chuckled, and then grinned over at Lex. "But it's definitely a date, boss."

Lex returned the smile and then yawned. "Mmm...guess I needed more than thirty minutes sleep."

Rod passed the baby to Clark and stood up to tuck Lex back in. "Get some rest, pal."

Clark glanced down at the slumbering baby and smiled. "Guess we should introduce you to your new crib, huh?"

Rod smiled and glanced over his shoulder. "That's right, little man has a new crib! Uh huh, uh huh!" Rod rapped, bopping his head and poking Clark playfully as he strode past and vanished into the kitchen. A moment later, the theme from Cops began to play, with Rod singing along boisterously. Clark looked over at Lex, who was sleeping peacefully, and then down at the baby as he chuckled and shook his head. He touched his son's smooth, perfect cheek.

"Welcome to the family, son."

THE END


End file.
